A Knight's Tail
by aunt frita
Summary: In order for Seshoumaru to inherit his father's kingdom he needs to become a Knight. Inorder to become a Knight he needs to graduate. In order to graduate he needs a priestess. Kagome has a secret that will change the demon world forever!
1. Chapter 1: The Rules

Kagome

"That's enough practice for today. Retreat to your dorms until tomorrow. A special announcement will be made. So make sure you are all on time." The old woman's eyes searched for her base child. She found the young girl sitting under the tree sleeping. "Dismissed!"

A row of young priestess's walked towards the gray castle. Mouths clapped, excited about today's activities and wishing to explore tomorrows. The sun withdrew behind the mountains as its tainted gold seeped into the crisp leaves. Kaede hobbled over weakly. Kagome took no notice as she continued to twirl the fallen leaf between two fingers.

"Do ye ever listen, child?" Kaede asked, taking the leaf from her. Kagome looked up at her.

"I don't want to go!" Kagome said simply. It took Kaede a few minutes to understand what she was talking about. "So you know, do ye?"

Of course she knew! Kagome wasn't only the most powerful priestess in class but she had a way of finding information others lacked. Kaede smiled. _I've taught you well._

"I don't see why we have to go. If those guys are so good why do we have to help them kill demons? Why can't they do it themselves?" Kagome yelled.

Kaede understood. Kagome was afraid to leave. She had been left at the doorstep with a simple note saying: _please take care of my Kagome... _Kagome was five years old. Kaede took her in deciding that she looked something like her sister, Kikyo. For that some what strange reason Kaede kept her close. Kagome was a small talker but a fast learner. In the few years that passed by Kagome developed her powers rather quickly. She was actually at the same level as Kikyo. The teachers were amazed and the students...well they shunned her out of hate or jealousy or both Kaede didn't know. But Kagome wasn't to be taken lightly. She was very strong and wasn't afraid to defend herself. Yet she was afraid to leave. Kagome was afraid to venture outside the world and explore what it meant to live.

"You know why we must help." Kaede spoke in hushed words.

Seshoumaru

"It's because of my stupid father!" Seshoumaru yelled, throwing a book at the floor. "My father and that stupid woman!"

A tall handsome man stood at the window, relaxing his tensed muscles. He watched his brother in the courtyard fool around with his priestess. _Damn that Inu Yasha!_ He cursed them through the window. His father was the strongest demon. That women he fell inlove with was the strongest priestess. They married, a marriage that brought more conflict than peace into the world. Still they decided to remain together. Thus creating this institution, that half-demon spawn, and Seshoumaru's one problem blocking him from inheriting his father's kingdom. The castle which used to be his home soon became a school for young men to train to become Knights of his father. The only catch was that in order to graduate one must have a priestess by his side. This, of course, was introduced by his step mother. Seshoumaru, a full demon and only true son of his father, did not intend to go through with this. When he was to become king he was going to rule that out. But Jenkins told him it would be no good. In order for him to become king he had to become a knight first and inorder to become a knight he had to have a priestess. The young class of priestess's had come for the pairing of partners a few years ago. Seshoumaru had refused to go. His half brother had then gotten the priestess chosen for Seshoumaru. Now if Seshoumaru didn't choose a priestess tomorrow the kingdom would be turned over to his brother.

"Son of a bitch!" Seshoumaru punched the window. Taking a deep breathe he decided to go to the pub outside of school. "That always relieves my stress."

Kagome

The full moon watched as Kagome tip toed into the yard. Grabbing an arrow she targeted a small statue of an angel frozen in mid-flight. This was the time that she liked to practice. It was either too noisy or too distracting when the other girls were around. She disliked them. She always got into fights with them. Teachers didn't like her, except for Kaede. That seemed to be her only friend. Her and that young Rin who seemed to admire Kagome. For what reason, Kagome didn't know but she felt special either way. Kagome wondered what would become of Rin when Kagome left. She fired the arrow. A small explosion sounded as the statue scattered across the grass. Kagome's eyes began to water.

"What will become of me?" Kagome asked the wandering wind. She waited for an answer but none came. Crying quietly she went back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2:The Evil Plot

Kagome

The next day the girls met in the dinner hall. An echo of blabber erupted as soon as they sat down. Kagome sat bothered. _Why don't they just get to the point already!_ Kagome kept quiet and her head down to not attract attention. It didn't seem to work because one of her classmates sat down next to her and began to chatter away at her.

"Hey, you're Kagome right? Kaede's favorite student or something?" Kagome eyed the girl strangely. "My name's Sango. I don't really mean to be mean or anything. I just meant that she teaches you more than anybody. I don't really know why though. You seem pretty strong as you are. I mean I'm good but I know a strong priestess when I see one. Like Kaede's sister Kikyo...she was strong but you you're like stronger than her or something."

"Are you done?" Kagome asked coldly. Sango looked at her. "If you don't mind I'd rather sit here and..."

Sango waited a while before bursting into laughter. "Sit here and what? Pout? Don't be stupid! When we leave here you're going to need friends. I'll watch your back and you watch mine."

"Why?" Kagome was suddenly curious about this young girl who wished to befriend her.

"Because you did the same to me once." Kagome blinked. She shuffled herself away to get a better look at this girl. She had black hair, red eyeshadow, and was very talkative. She'd met this one before. "Do you remember?"

"..." Kagome waited for Sango to say it.

"We were bestfriends when you started here. Remember? You fought off Kagura when she was picking on me. Ever since then we were inseperable except when we did seperate because of our different classes and schedules.

"I remember." Kagome said, Sango eyed carefully. "What?"

"You don't seem happy." Sango answered dully. "Fine I'll leave you alone."

"I am happy! I'm just surprised! I'll watch your back and you watch mine." Kagome and Sango shared a quick hug before interrupted by Kaede.

"Ladies! These papers that are being passed to you give you information on the young men who wish to spend the rest of their lives with you. You help them find the demons, they will help you kill the demons! You do not choose your partner the Soul Society chooses your partner. Pairings will be based on strengths and weaknesses. If you are strong at combat and weak in spirit, Mr. Kakashi would be helpful to you. Although he is strong all around. And handsome to boot." Some laughs then silence again. "Afterwards, you and your partner will take an exam. Exam details later. Right now details on going to the Institution. We will leave at dusk and hopefully reach it at dawn."

Sesshoumaru

"So have you gotten the information yet?" Inu Yasha asked lying on the bed as Kikyo stroked his chest. Sesshoumaru eyed them from his mirror.

"Will you take your whore else where I'm trying to read them." Kikyo stood up at the insult. Inu Yasha held her wrist. "Don't kid yourself. You couldn't beat me even if you tried."

"You're just gonna let him talk to me that way?" Kikyo glared at Inu Yasha.

"Sesshoumaru shut your pie hole! He's just jealous he didn't get you when he had the chance." This seemed to calm Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru almost grunted. "Jealous of that pathetic excuse for power? That _priestess_ is only good at one thing. I'll give you a hint its not fighting demons."

Kikyo ran at him but Inu Yasha held her and accidentally threw her out of the room. Kikyo stormed off cursing anyone who passed her. Inu Yasha turned to his brother.

"Since when did you become such a dick, Sessho." Sesshoumaru kept reading as if nothing had happened. "I know, since you discovered that I'm going to inherit this Kingdom instead of daddy's little boy."

Sesshoumaru suddenly stood before Inu Yasha, making him wince. "Don't get too comfortable with that idea. All I need is a priestess. Did you know that if your priestess dies in battle you can still graduate."

"So what are you saying you're going to kill your priestess?" Inu Yasha wondered aloud.

"No, I won't do a thing. But that doesn't mean the demon can't. All I need is a weak, good for nothing priestess like Kikyo and I'm good to go. Then the Kingdom will be mine." Sesshoumaru smiled evily and left Inu Yasha with his thoughts. But before he closed the door he turned to his half-brother. "And you, my dear brother will be gone for good."

Kagome

"Kaagome...Kagooome...wake up Kagome. C'mon you can do it." Sango poked Kagome's head. It was three in the morning. Everyone was awake and packing. Kagome was asleep and drooling. "Kagome, Wake UP!"

Kagome stumbled out of her bed. She glared at Sango with true hate. "What do you want?"

"We gotta go. Remember." Sango smiled and went on packing Kagome's things. "You have so many weapons. This chain thingy, and these fan thingys and those other thingys. Oh, hello there."

Kagome turned to see what inanimate object Sango was talking to. It was Rin. She droopy eyes but a wide smile on her face. Kagome went to her.

"I came to say good bye. That and can I have your room." Kagome shuffled her hair and laughed.

"Of course kid. I'll keep in touch." Kagome hugged the girl and went downstairs to join the rest of the girls in their red and white uniform. Kagome turned to see Rin watching from the window. "Make me proud kid."

"Let's ride!" Kaede shouted, and off they went to their future.


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter

I know this stuff's confusing. I try to make it as detailed as I can. And trust me this fan fic will blow YOUR MIND! I'm so excited I'm shaking! Anyways…back to the show… Oh and they're in Asterisk Land…a fake place in my mind…so yeah  
Kagome

The sun rose behind the silent castle. Tired horses entered the gates. Lady Kaede looked behind her as all the young ladies sat hunched on the horses. Weary yawns were traded as some of them babbled on to keep from falling asleep. Kagome was at the back, nodding off as Sango told her life story.

"…So that's when the demon lord guy came in and sort of began the massacre. Oh, but my father was on it like butter on bread! I was doing it too! Kinda…not really. But if I were I would've killed a hundred more. Especially with the new stuff I learned in that priestess school. I don't know why they call it a priestess school if most girls there just learn to kill demons. Hey, if humans kill demons and those knights are made of half humans and half demons are demons killing demons?"

"Sango! Shut up! We've been riding all night and you haven't said a thing that makes sense except how good being quiet is!" Sango looked hurt. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Some demons kill demons for their power and nothing else. Besides knowing them they like being stronger. I don't think they'll do it if a human needs an extermination they'd exterminate the human before the demon any time, and that's for sure."

Sango looked satisfied. Kagome was relieved when everyone stopped and dismounted their horses. They all looked up at the green castle, mainly green because of the vines wrapping themselves around it. Kagome looked around. There was a forest, some targets laid around for target practice, and a fountain in front of an entrance to a maze that, to Kagome, seemed huge.

_A lot of places to go exploring. I'm starting to like this place already_.

"Listen up ladies!" Kaede raised her hand to silence the rising excitement. "You will meet you soon to be partners tomorrow. Today you will rest up. Dinner will be brought to you. And absolutely no one is to come out of their new dorms. Understood?"

Again, all eyes on Kagome who just rolled hers in response. _What ever._

She glanced up to see a pair of golden orbs staring at her. Kagome blinked, the man was handsome with long white hair and a sort of look that was to die for. A smile grew on her face as Kagome winked at the man. He raised an eyebrow and left the window. Kagome stood confused. She wasn't one to brag but when she winked at a guy he came running.

Following the girls to the tower where they'd sleep, Kagome yawned and was hit by a sudden wave of sleep. She kicked the door open, jumped on the bed, and fell asleep instantly. Not even bothering to check who was her roommate.

Sesshoumaru

He had smelled the stench of them at sunrise. He heard them come and stand outside below his room. Out of curiosity he had checked to see what his choices were. A pattern of red and white figures running their mouths lay scattered. Feeling for their energy he found that none would be capable of even keeping up with him. He'd be inheriting the kingdom in no time. Then he felt it. A small pressure of power. Sesshoumaru watched every girl carefully and, as if it were a sign, a pair of eyes looked up.

She looked like the rest of them. Not handsome enough to tempt him, though, mainly because she was human. At that moment Inu Yasha had entered their room with Kikyo. So Sesshoumaru had left to find one of his friends for some insight on the new kids. Inu Yasha was good at getting these sort of things but it required Sesshoumaru's trickery to get Inu Yasha interested. Besides ever since he had told Inu Yasha his plan, Inu Yasha in response turned into a loud mouthed half demon again like when they were kids. Sesshoumaru had no time to play games. He needed the information on that one girl. He wanted to learn everything he could. It was her aura that was causing him to go to such lengths. Her power was too strong for any ordinary human. Turning a corner he spotted the man he was looking for.

"Kouga! Hey, wait up!" Sesshoumaru waited for Kouga to remove himself from his gang of wolves.

"What? You come to square it off for your brother." Kouga asked, laughing at idea. "Big brother's here to take care of the bully?"

Sesshoumaru stood quiet towering over Kouga, his smile turned into a flat line. "Those are Inu Yasha's issues not mine. If he can't beat you like the dog you are then there isn't much of my blood in him to call him family. I came to ask what you know about the knew round of priestesses we got today. Do you know any of them?"

Kouga eyed Sesshoumaru carefully. "Since when do you come up missing on information? Isn't Inu Yasha your pet detective?"

"I don't have time to be pussy footing around, Kouga. Do you have the information or not?" Kouga shrugged.

"I know a bit. Miroku knows of that one chick Sango. Her father was a demon slayer. She's good with knowing demon's weaknesses and all. Kagura. She's a demon herself. Not to high on the offensive as she is with the defensive. There's Kanna, strange little thing. Human but stranger even than them. Never talks much. I'd hate to be paired with her."

"No, it can't be any of them." Sesshoumaru said to himself.

"The one I'm interested in is Kagome. They say she's the strongest girl since Kikyo. In fact Kikyo's sister, Lady Kaede, said she comes highly recommended." Kouga saw the satisfying look on Sesshoumaru's face and went off to find his friends.

"Interesting in deed. Kagome, stronger than Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru measured their aura's in his mind. A plan began to work itself in his mind. "Yeah, that's how I'll get rid of Inu Yasha, Kikyo, and Kagome altogether."

He sat at the window watching the scene play over and over again in his mind. An evil smile lay on his lips as he saw the woman of his choice walk through the garden.

Kagome

"Who knew such a long ride would only have me sleep for two hours. Usually I can go all day. Well, dinner isn't served until way later. I have a lot of time on my hands. Time to find the hot spots." Kagome stepped into the forest. Her bow and arrows crossing her chest. A shallow fog seeped in as Kagome walked deeper into the forest. The birds stopped chirpping as Kagome stopped and looked around.

_It's way too quiet..._

She felt it. A strong demon was near. The fog grew thicker.

_Where is it! Damn! Okay don't panic. It doesn't have the advantage just because you can't see it. _

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. A smell of strawberries and grapes filled her nostrils. A sweet sensation filled her body. With droopy eyes she walked towards a large figure.

"Hello there big guy!" Kagome said with a big smile. "How you doin'?"

"HAHAHA." The figure rumbled holding its enormous gut. "You are easy to get a hold of. And here I thought I was gonna have to fight."

"Hahaha. You're funny." Kagome laughed along with the demon.

"C'mon, just a bit closer. Don't make me come getcha." The demon said. Just as Kagome neared the massive body fat a figure stood before her making her fall to the ground.

"Hey, you're not funny!" Kagome pouted, then lay unconscious on the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sprawled body_. She's more powerful than Kikyo? I doubt it. Whatever I stepped into this_...

"Little guy, mind stepping aside as I collect my prize?"

"Shut up and die already." Sesshoumaru said, and without hesitation ran towards the fat demon. But before Sesshoumaru could lay a hand on him an arrow struck the demon's heart. And in a simple pop the demon was replaced by a tiny scroll.

"My name's Kagome." Kagome said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4:Round One Fight!

Saw your reviews glad you like my story so much. Like I said before the twists and turns I got planned you'll never see coming...thank you for the reviews...yeah...okay...

Kagome&Sesshoumaru

Kagome walked passed Sesshoumaru picked up the scrolled and turned to face her audience. Sesshoumaru stood completely dumbfounded. _How the hell did she recover so quickly? Wasn't she passed out on the floor?_ They both kept silent. Nothing but the chirping birds filled the silent gap between them. Finally after what seemed hours Kagome spoke.

"Well?" She said holding her arm and resting her wait on her left foot.

"Well what?" Sesshoumaru asked turning away.There was a strange feeling in Sesshoumaru's gut, which he placed as disgust.

"Well what's your name?" Kagome asked frustrated.

Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the castle without bothering to answer her question. _Stupid girl._

"Wait let me guess..."Kagome measured Sesshoumaru up and down. "White hair, gold eyes, great body, and a certain dislike of humans. I assume you're Lord Sesshoumaru. Am I right?"

"Congratulations you figured out my name. Now leave me before I kill you." He waited to see fear cross her face.

"No, if my calculations are correct you have a certain patience for humans." Sesshoumaru stood above her but intimidation had no affect on Kagome.

"Humans maybe, whores not so much." Kagome's lip curled into an evil smile.

"Besides, its not like you could kill me. I whips sissy demons like you everyday."

"Pathetic. That's what you are."

"You're free to try and have a swing at me. C'mon, you know you want to." Sesshoumaru's hand twitched with anticipation. _Calm down Sessho. If you kill her now your plan will go up in flames. You need her._ "I thought so you're just like your father."

_Oh hell no! I don't need her that badly!_

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and swung to kill. Kagome jumped back a smile still on her face. "Round one. Start!"

_He's even cuter when he's angry... and trying to kill me._ Sesshoumaru swung right and hit the tree as Kagome ducked behind it.

"You know your not as bad as I thought you'd be." Kagome huffed as she rolled on the floor and stood behind Sesshoumaru. "Peek-a-boo!"

Kagome grabbed her bow and wacked Sesshoumaru over the head. Twirling once, Kagome jumped back dodging another one of Sesshoumaru's swings.

"Why don't you stand still and fight!" Sesshoumaru yelled, angrily.

"This isn't a fight. This is more like a dance. You kind of suck for a high ranking demon." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru anger blinded him from fighting well. He knew it but he couldn't control himself. He just wanted to hit her once. That would do it for him. Just once. But she kept talking and making him angrier. The worse part was Kagome knew what she was doing. Sesshoumaru hated this feeling of defeat. It was the same thing he did to Inu Yasha. _Stupid girl!_

"Okay, so on the way here I was riding along side this one girl Sango." Kagome rolled, jumped, and dodged as she spoke. "She's so annoying! When I say annoying I mean annoying-" Dodge. "-Anyways, she knows alot about pressure points and stuff-" Roll, jump. "-and she told me that all one has to do to stop a raging demon on the rampage-" Roll right. Roll left. Duck. Duck. Jump back. "-is to punch the one place their aura doesn't-" Run. Run. Behind tree. Jump. "-show when you look at them."

"Shut up! Just shut up and fight!" Sesshoumaru said bringing his sword down with force. A burst of his power set Kagome off balance. Sesshoumaru saw the girl silent, on the ground, and vulnerable. _Now!_ Kagome kept her eyes on his feet. Sesshoumaru was just a few inches away from her. His sword over his head Kagome under his sword. Kagome's eyes met Sessho's. Sesshoumaru felt his speed drop, as if a force were detaining him.

"For instance yours is right here." Kagome took a jab at Sesshoumaru's left knee. In frozen disbelief, literally, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stood triumphant. "But that only freezes you, I guess. There are other parts that hurt like hell. Seriously."

She squezzed his shoulder lightly. His muscles relaxed. Kagome picked up her scattered arrows and her bow. Sesshoumaru stood very still. For the first time he could ever remember he was defeated. Defeated by a girl, by a human girl!

"C'mon big guy. I'm tired and I still got a lot of ground to cover. If you show me around I'll give you a rematch." Kagome smiled and for the first time anyone could ever remember Sesshoumaru smiled a once-in-a-lifetime-true-sunshine-smile.

\Kagome: That was so cool!

Sessho: How come she gets to win?

aunt frita: I always wanted to see you lose.

Sessho: Damn you! I'll kill you!

Aunt frita: bring it!You'll lose worse than with her.

Sessho: Damn! O.o


	5. Chapter 5:Round Two Fight!

Kikyo vs Kagome

"I underestimate you kid. But you know next time won't be so simple." Sesshoumaru said, walking her out of the forest. "Where do you want to go?"

"Show me the hiding places where you guys go when you ditch." Kagome answered excitedly.

"So that's what you were up to."

Kagome looked up at him. _He seems more relaxed. Way more relaxed. _

"Sessho! Where-" Kouga didn't finish his question. His attention was fixed on Kagome. The lovely Kagome. "_Hello there! _I'm Kouga. And you are?"

"Not interested." Kagome said flatly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw silver hair approaching. "Is that your brother?"

Sesshoumaru turned to see Inu Yasha chasing after Kikyo who was advancing on Kagome.

"Unfortunately yes. Inu Yasha and his wretched priestess, Kikyo. I believe you know her sister, Lady Kaede." Kagome's eyes were locked onto Kikyo's.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked, her annoyance with Kagome clearly visible.

"Well, they are saying that the Knights do need their priestesses. I see you are comfortable with yours." Kagome nodded in Inu Yasha's direction.

"Who the hell are you?" Inu Yasha blurted, suddenly realizing there was another girl there. "Is that who you came to fight?"

"What you thought she was going to fight me?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome felt the relaxed Sesshoumaru tense up. _He's no good when he's angry. Inu Yasha really gets to him. I should probably go..._

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you but I gotta go." Kagome began making her way towards the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" Kikyo's arrow barely missed Kagome's face. "You'll stay and fight."

"I don't have any reason to fight you." Kagome said bored. She began to walk away but was boxed in by some invisible force. _Spirit Shield!_ "Stop it, Kikyo!"

"No! For a few years now I've heard nothing but crap about you being better than me. Well, I'll show them! I'll show you!" Kikyo aimed her arrow to Kagome's head.

_Damn! I'm to exhausted to fight. Not enough sleep followed by a fight with Sesshoumaru aren't really things to help me out here._

"Prove it to someone who cares! In fact I give you permission to tell the whole school all your friends and lovers that I lost. I don't give a fuck! They'll be plenty of time to show you up. I just don't have time right now. So just go on and play badass somewhere else, you stupid whore." With that said, Kikyo fired her arrow. Kagome jumped out of the way as a small explosion erupted where she had been standing.

"If you don't care just let me beat you then." Kikyo prepared another shot. Kagome stood up, her eyes a blaze.

"Fine. You wanna settle it now. Then fine." Kagome slipped out a small scroll out of her robes. "Darkness living in Hope!"

The letters on the scroll illuminated as the world began to grow dark around Kikyo.

"What sorcery is this?" Kikyo yelled. Daggers of white rays cut her soul. Kikyo fell to her knees withering in pain.

"Is that enough proof or do you need more?"

"KIKYO!"

Outside of the shield Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and others stood to watch these two priestesses fight. Everyone was cheering and betting money on one or the other. Inu Yasha kept slamming his fists on the shield trying to break it. An impossible task but he had to get to Kikyo. Sesshoumaru was watching quietly and intently as the match went on. It seemed Kikyo had recovered rather quickly and was on the offensive again. Sesshoumaru didn't bother watching her he was interested in Kagome. She was much more different now. She wasn't the babbling fool that had just beat him a few minutes ago. Kagome looked almost..._evil. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Kikyo stood, she made a few moves with her fingers and shouted, "Wonderinspirit!"

White orbs surrounded Kagome. A smile grew on Kikyo's lips.

"Now you'll die!" She yelled. "They'll steal your power and then your soul."

"I don't think so. Lavinia Planitia! Rejection!" The white orbs disappeared and began to reappear slowly beside Kikyo. "You underestimate me, Kikyo."

"And you seem to forget that I know all your moves! Kitsucaramy! But you have yet to learn mine! Acid Rain!" A shiny blue demon began advancing towards Kagome.

"Shield!" But it was inaffective. The blue demon broke through and cut up Kagome's arms. She fell to the floor in exhaustion. The blue demon ran around and was going to make another hit but it disappeared before it reached Kagome. Looking up she saw the white orbs finally taking affect.

Kikyo was on her knees as well. She was using all her strength to keep her power and use it to call off the spirits. Kagome felt the spirit shield break. Lady Kaede was coming towards them.

_The good thing about Lady Kaede is that she only got one eye and its half blind. Time to go!_

Kagome stood up, winked at Sesshoumaru who was smiling, and ran into the castle hidden by the crowd. Half way down the hall she found Sango.

"Sango? What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome looked behind her making sure she hadn't been followed by Kaede or some other teacher.

"What am I doing? You have a lot of nerve! What happened to your arms?" Sango asked alarmed.

"Shut up. You can fix me in the room! I'll tell you everything." Kagome began running up the stairs but was held back by something grasping her elbow.

Turning around she saw Sesshoumaru there.

"Here. You forgot these." Sesshoumaru handed her the bow and arrows she had left behind. He turned and left her. Kagome smiled and ran back to her room with Sango full of questions.


	6. Chapter 6:The Maze

('Kay so I forgot to put on chapter 5 that all those powers they shouted out were shout outs to some of the ppl out there that put me on their fav list. I know not all of you were up there but that's why I have this chapter...and if not this one another one...and stuff...so that was my way of saying O.o )

Sesshoumaru

"Did you see that, Jenkins?" Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped talking about the fight since he'd entered his room. Kikyo was being nursed back to health. Inu Yasha was mopping around feeling bad about it. And everyone was talking about how badly Kagome and Kikyo had gotten into it. "She's great! Perfect for my plan. They almost killed eachother. If it hadn't been for that stupid Lady Kaede who interrupted them."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, didn't you see? Lady Kaede wasn't the one to break the shield. Besides if they would've killed eachother you'd still have to have a priestess." Jenkins said simply.

"Lady Kaede didn't break the shield? Then who did Jenkins?" Sesshoumaru turned to the little man now cowering in the corner.

"I didn't see, m'Lord. I just saw it strike the shield. It came from with in the castle if that helps." Jenkins walked to the door. "I'll leave you now sir. I have other things to take care of."

_Odd...who would want to stop them from fighting?_

_Meeeooow._ Sesshoumaru looked down to see a small cat walk in.

"Sir, it's time for dinner." A small boy walked in after it. "C'mon boy you shouldn't be up here. Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It's fine Shippo. What's for dinner?" The little boy looked up with huge eyes.

"My favorite!-"

"I don't want any then. I'll be at the pub if anyone asks. I'm in the library if the teachers come looking. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Lord Sesshoumaru. Hey, Lord Sesshoumaru...if-if you're not going to eat your dinner can I have it?" Shippo big brown eyes twinkled a bit as his lower lip trembled a little. _Puppy face always gets them._

Sesshoumaru walked out the door. "Sure, just don't do that again."

Shippo giggled and ran out the door. Both failed to notice the slimy demon entering through the window.

_Now...where is it?_

Sesshoumaru made it past the gates undetected. Walking down the dirt road he caught up to the usual gang of characters who ditched at dinner time. There was Kouga, Natsuko Nishi, Miroku, and of course Inu Yasha. They were all laughing and joking trying to cheer up Inu Yasha. He just got even more depressed when he saw Sesshoumaru coming.

"What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha spat.

"Funny I could ask you the same thing. I mean aren't you supposed to help your priestess recover?" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"You know what Sesshoumaru, I'm sick of it. Lets end it here and now!" Inu Yasha stopped and faced his brother.

"Didn't this happen already? I've seen this before. Ah, yes with Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo started it as you are now and Kagome ended it as I will too. Only there won't be any of you to recover." Sesshoumaru's threat sent a chill down Inu Yasha's spine but he stood his ground.

"C'mon guys! Lets just go to the bar have a few drinks. Get a few women. And have a good time. How 'bout it huh?" Miroku stepped between Sessho and Inu. "Can't we all just get along?"

They started laughing. The hostility died down. And again they went down the street. People waved objects in their faces and asked them to buy. They walked into the pub called Twilight 9. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't big, but it was always booming with activity. Women, men, and thiefs hung out there. On occasion students from the castle as well. They sat down getting a table in the back. Where it was hard for people to see them but easy for them to see the people. Kouga ordered a root beer. Miroku some strange drink with orange juice. Natsuko Nishi ordered a lemonade. Inu Yasha ordered the Martini Surprise, which wasn't a martini at all but a bunch of old drinks put together. It was rumored the drink could knock out a Celestial Dragon with just a sip of it. Everyone figured Inu Yasha just wanted to get hammered. Sesshoumaru didn't order anything. He was still trying to figure out who shot the arrow.

"Kagome's soo cool! She's like one of the cool priestess girls and stuff." Natsuko Nishi said. The root beer was getting to her head. "I'm a priestess myself and I can't do most of the stuff she did. I'm mainly good for measuring stuff out and like killing things with a knife. Not that sissy bow and arrow crap."

"Kagome's kinda hot." Miroku said. "But she's nothing compared to Sango. That girl is hot. Natsuko, you're kinda hot too. Will you bear my child?"

Natsuko threw Miroku's mug hitting him square in the face. "You're drunk and a perve Miroku. God help the priestess who gets stuck with you."

"I wouldn't mind if a fine thing like Kagome got stuck with me." Kouga said, smiling at the thought of it. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind either."

"Yeah, is that before or after she dumps you. I mean didn't she turn you down before you even asked her out?" Natsuko said, remembering the scene.

"Shut up! Don't you have some Knight to tend to?" Kouga said, throwing a playfist at Natsuko. "I don't really care who I'm with. Just as long as I don't end up with Kanna. That girl freaks me the fuck out."

"Wait what exactly do you mean? Don't you just pick the girl you want." Sesshoumaru looked at the group. Everyone except for Inu Yasha, who was sort of dancing in front of them, started to laugh.

"Oh that's right. You weren't there for the initiation. Nope, the teach picks her for you." Kouga said.

"I hope I get Sango. Sango or you Natsuko." Miroku, who just recovered from his last hit, was on the floor again. Natsuko had thrown a fist.

"So I don't get to pick her?" Sesshoumaru asked. This had never entered his mind. He always thought he could pick the girl. He had done so with Kikyo, secretly but he had chosen to be paired with her.

At that moment Inu Yasha stumbled over. "Sesshimi suna sir. Theat heave session look two." And then he fell to the floor unconscious.

"What did he just say?" Kouga asked.

"I think he said, he messed with the wrong guy and could you help him out." Natsuko nodded towards a group of demons staring at them intently.

"Stupid Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru stood and threw his brothers limp body to Miroku. Miroku, barely able to stand on his own two legs, went crashing to the floor as the dead weight of Inu Yasha added pain.

"We'll take that off yur hands." A big buff demon said.

"Tell anyone I defended my younger brother I'll kill you." Sesshoumaru told the guys behind him. "Now get ready to run."

"You ain't goin' nowhere!" A small pink demon shouted and ran to them.

"Smoke bomb!" Shippo appeared out of nowhere(really, i didn't even see him coming)and filled the room with smoke.

"Run!" Some one shouted. Shuffling feet, toppled chairs, and crashing dishes were the only things that gave way that they had escaped successfully.

Half way back to the castle they broke into laughter.

"I never pictured you as one to run away." Kouga said to Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't. I tripped and fell out of there." He said looking at Shippo. "What are you doing here you little runt?"

"The Geredian Knight Rhiannon wanted to speak to you. He's the only one who knows you aren't in school when you say you'll be. So he sent me to fetch you." Shippo explained, jumping on his shoulder. "What happened to Inu Yasha?"

(Sorry Geredian dude or actually dudette had to make u a man and for that i apologize again. if you want you can make aunt frita an old weird dog or something)

"Kikyo is what happened to that kid." Sesshoumaru said, still bothered that he wasn't allowed to choose his priestess. "Do you know what he wanted?"

"Nope." Shippo answered, laughing he added. "The Knight guy sort of looks like a girl dontcha think?"

"He does not!" Natsuko barked trying to defend her partner. "Okay, he sort of does."

Reaching the castle they split their seperate ways. Miroku, still carrying Inu Yasha, turned to Natsuko. She looked at him waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Can you help me?" Miroku finally asked. She walked near him. "That's right. Now take him to my room."

She picked Inu Yasha up and threw him on Miroku again. "You're such a pig!"

"That's where he sleeps! No! Natsuko! Help me! Somebody...help me...can't breathe!" Miroku cried under the mumbling Inu Yasha.

Sesshoumaru went to the West Tower where most fighting classes were held. Defense against all things were taught here. It was really the only class Sesshoumaru attended. It was beginning to be a bore though because no one wished to challenge him. Walking up to the third floor, down the hall, last door on the left stood waiting Geredian Knight Rhiannon. A massive man, with a woman like face, and long blonde hair stood by a case of books. He noticed when Sesshoumaru entered but didn't turn to face him. Sesshoumaru sat at the desk waiting for his new lecture. This Knight was farely respectable. The only teacher Sesshoumaru ever conversed with. Part of it was because this Knight was an old friend to his father and the other partly because he was Sesshoumaru's guide.

"Where were you?" Rhiannon finally asked.

"Around." Sesshoumaru fidgeted in his seat.

"Sesshoumaru." Rhiannon raised his eyebrow and took a book.

"I was at the Pub, so what's it to you. Shippo came to find me. He said you wanted to talk. So talk already." Sesshoumaru answered quickly a little agitated. _You're waisting my time!_

"You never did like to chat much. Alright I'll get right to it. A war is coming soon." He looked at Sesshoumaru then went on, "Demons against this peace your father and mother created. As a friend to your father I must fight against my own kind. But I can't do it alone. I need you there with me. You and your friends are the finest in this school and will be leading the front line. The only problem is that you need to graduate. You have tomorrow to get your priestess. One week to train with her then a whole month is needed to prepare for the exam. I need you to cut all that time in half. Either that or you go to fight and don't get your priestess until next year."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He watched a yellow bird in the window.

"Or, I get my priestess forget the exam and go to war." He offered. Rhiannon was considering this.

"I'll have to talk to the Soul Society and see. Maybe that can be your exam. So you'll help me fight then?" Rhiannon extended his hand.

Sesshoumaru stood and looked into the dark pink eyes, "Only if I get Kagome."

"What? You can't choose-" Looking at Sesshoumaru's face he added, "I'll see what I can do."

"I don't need you to see. I need you to do it." And they shook hands.

"You're just like your father. You like this girl or something?"

"..."

"Fine, but I'll tell you one thing. Your father was the same way with your mother. She was the death of him and this girl'll be the same for you." Sesshoumaru walked out and went to his room.

_No that girl will be the death of Inu Yasha and everyone else who gets in my way...I don't like her...no...I don't like her..._

Kagome

"Wow! You did all that in one day?" Sango asked. Kagome had decided to sleep and recover from her exciting day but Sango was really cutting into her schedule.

"It was only the morning Sango. And it wasn't that exciting. Can I go to sleep now?" Kagome asked yawning loudly. "Please."

"Yeah, sure." Sango cuddled up next to her and fell asleep. Snoring loudly. Very loudly. Very, very loudly.

Kagome crawled out of bed.

"No use in trying." Looking out the window she saw Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inu Yasha, and two other people walking in. "Where's he going?"

She ran out of her room and found herself at the place Sesshoumaru had been before he walked off. Miroku was still under Inu Yasha. Kagome walked over and knelt down.

"Hello, I'm Kagome. Did you see Sesshoumaru pass by?" She asked the little man.

"Get him off and I'll tell you." Miroku managed to say. Kagome pulled Inu Yasha off by his hair. "Great thanks. No I didn't see where he went."

"But-"

"I'm just kidding. I think he went that way." Miroku pointed towards the direction of the maze.

"Thanks." _Why would he go into the maze?_ Kagome walked in, a feeling of nausia in her stomach.

Sesshoumaru

"Miroku, your room is next door." Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha and threw him out of his room. "That guy needs to go see the nurse."

"C'mon Sesshoumaru, do you know how heavy that guy is?" Miroku's arms dragged across the stone floor. "I'm tired!"

"Get out of my room!" Sesshoumaru ordered. Miroku walked out of the room and had barely closed the door behind him before Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room.

"You're not even using it!" Miroku yelled after him. "What's up with him?"

The Maze

Kagome took another left, dead end. _This maze sucks! Every turn is a dead end! Okay, okay, lets see I tried left, left, right so to get out I need a right, right, left?_

She looked around defeated. The sun was setting behind the high shrubs that made her prison. "It's gonna be dark soon. Maybe I should yell for help."

"Now by help what exactly are you looking for? Or who?" Kagome spun around.

A large black man wearing a black cloak was watching her. His red eyes piercing into Kagome's. He took a step towards her, she took a step back. Kagome shook her head. The black man gave her a big smile.

"Now what are you shaking your head for?" He asked. "Come with me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Fat chance you will." _Damn it Kagome! You're in no condition to fight!_ "Scarlett Daggers!"

Sharp daggers flew at the man. With no trouble at all he brushed them off. Kagome ran. Left, right, right, straight, left. It didn't matter where as long as she was away from that man.

"I can't believe you're making me use this shit!" Kagome bumped into the man who had thrown white powder in her face. Kagome sneezed and fell to the ground immobile. "Pixie powder. I should beat your ass for making me use the stupid thing."

Kagome's eyes began to tear. _Somebody will save me. Somebody has got to save me._ She felt his arms around her as he lifted her body. But he dropped her as if she had burned him.

"Dammit!" A sword had been jabbed into his chest.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Kagome strained to see her savior.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, then went blank.

The savior unfortunately was not Sesshoumaru.

"Draconian?" The black man asked.

"Good-bye Alkin!" Draconian cut off Alkin's head with one swing. A wiff of his power was absorbed by Draconian. "Now for the wench."

He was about to shove the sword into Kagome's head when he was struck in the back. Turning he saw a very angry demon.

"You'll not touch a hair on her head." Sesshoumaru barked.

Draconian ran off. Sesshoumaru chased after him. _You won't get away that easily._

Following after in his cloud, Sesshoumaru failed to see the arrow coming at Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7:Initiation

(Oh my god! Oh my god! I think Kagome's gonna get killed!...NOT! You know I got so into fighting and stuff that I forgot about the romance...so...here's a little_...sugar _to lighten the mood...xoxoxo) 

"Not on my watch! Kia!" Kikyo hit the arrow with her bow. (Aaawww, I thought she was gonna die!) Aiming in the direction it came from she shot blindly. The attacker retreated. Kikyo turned to see Kagome lying on the ground. "How easy it would be to kill you right now. But _nooo_ _Lady Kaede_ has to go and tell me not to. _She _has to tell me all this bullshit that I know isn't true. _Stupid Kagome_, everyone defends you and yet you seem to be on everyone's hit list. Sesshoumaru can find you when he gets back. Serves him right for leaving you that way. C'mon."

Sango and Miroku ran in, in time to see a limp Kagome in Kikyo's arms. Of course the wrong conclusion was drawn.

"Let her go!" Sango yelled, and went hacking away at Kikyo. Miroku ran to Kagome's unneeded aid. "What did you do to her you whore!"

"I saved her life that's what I did!" Kikyo tripped Sango and put her in a headlock. "If I let you go will you promise to let me explain?"

"No!" Sango said, trying to escape. "Miroku don't just stand there help me!"

Kikyo released Sango and Miroku carried Kagome. After a few minutes of listening to Kikyo's explanation Sango sighed.

"I don't believe it!" Miroku said.

"Yeah me neither."

"Kagome is way heavier than Inu Yasha, damn...what do they feed this child? Bricks?"

"Miroku!" Sango knocked Miroku over the head. "Whatever! We'll figure it out later. Right now we need to get Kagome back."

Sesshoumaru

_Where'd he go? He just sort of disappeared._ Sesshoumaru looked around the maze. It was night now and the only light to help Sesshoumaru was the full moon. _Dammit! _Sesshoumaru decided to return to Kagome. Draconian released his breath. _That was too close! I don't get paid enough for this._ Opening a portal he slipped into darkness...

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called for her but no answer came. A twig snapped from down the way. "Who's there?"

"You're so goddamn jumpy! It's only me." It was Kikyo. "C'mon, we took Kagome to the nurse."

"We?" Sesshoumaru walked infront of Kikyo as she explained again what happened.

"I was finally released from that stupid place and I saw Kagome heading into the maze. Miroku turned into some weird demon thing and after he ran after her you did too. I figured something was going on. I got my bow and arrows and followed after. Right after you left Kagome was attacked, _again_, by a stupid arrow throwing mystery person. Saved her. Sango and Miroku showed up, took her to get fixed, and sent me here to find you." Kikyo ended with a sigh.

Walking into the nurses room Sesshoumaru saw Sango and Miroku there. He walked over looking at no one else but Kagome. Sango and Miroku figured he wanted to be alone with her so they walked out. Kikyo stood at the door way.

"She's getting to you." She whispered and walked out to.

Kagome's eyes blinked before opening half way. A blurry figure stood watching her. Even before she focused she recognized those golden orbs. _Sesshoumaru..._

"What-what happened?" Kagome suddenly bolted up. "The guy! There was a guy in the maze!"

Sesshoumaru held her down gently. "It's okay. I scared him a away."

"Slicing off a guy's head isn't what I'd call scaring." Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"I didn't slice off anybody's head."

"But-then-who killed the black guy?"

"There was two of them?" Sesshoumaru's body tensed. The idea of the danger Kagome was in sunk into his head. "I guess they killed each other for you."

"It wasn't you who saved me then?" Kagome's eyes looked down, her fingers entangled with eachother.

"I scared the other one off. Kikyo saved you from a stray arrow. I didn't see a black guy, demon or human. I was up in my room with Miroku and Inu Yasha when I looked out the window and saw them down with you. He pointed to the maze and then chased after you. I knew it was a trap. So-"

"You came to my rescue." Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Kagome. This simple human girl that needed to be rescued every second, yet she was strong enough to save herself. So why was it that Sesshoumaru felt so protective of her. He hardly knew her. He didn't even like her. She was human. All she was good for was Sesshoumaru's plan. That was it. That was why he needed her alive, to kill her later..._Yes that's it._

"I didn't come to your rescue. That demon had no right being here in my kingdom. I was defending my father's palace."

"Over one demon? Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" Kagome's face held a smile. The light caught her eyes. The light wind swayed her hair. And Sesshoumaru felt himself approaching her slowly. Kagome, in response, followed. Her eyes closed, her chin tilted, and her breath was caught in her throat.

A tickling feeling tingled in his legs. His eyes were amazed by her beauty. Never had he felt this way. Women to him were women. Only needed when wanted then left there to fend for themselves. Yet this woman, this glorious woman was doing something to him. Was it love or just lust? _Maybe I should go to the pub and visit Red. She'd make me forget about Kagome._ At the thought of it his body declined the idea. He didn't want to forget. He wanted this girl. This human girl.

Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted shut, the moon peered through the open window, their lips an inch away from the pleasure that threatened to consume them. _Human..._ Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. The illusion erased, as if a ripple lapsed through a river of tranquility. _Human...girl..._ He pulled away. Kagome opened her eyes. The hesitation making her uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and stood up. He regained his composure yet a storm of confusion shown in his eyes.

"You should get some sleep." Was the only thing he could seem to say. Kagome nodded, watching the candle as he left.

Sesshoumaru did not think about the situation until he reached his room. Inu Yasha was still downstairs, Miroku was nowhere in sight, and Kikyo, he guessed, was finally sleeping in her own bed. He closed the door and lay on his bed after shedding his clothes. He always thought better when he was naked. (Doesn't everyone...O.o...)

His eyes drifted shut. But suddenly opened as he realized some one was at the door.

"It's late and you weren't in here so go sleep outside or something."

Knock. Knock.

"I'm naked." He shouted. The knocking stopped, some shuffling.

"Well, now I am too." It was Kagome. He stood up and opened the door forgetting he was naked himself. "I didn't think that would work. I was just lying but I can see you weren't."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the nearest object and covered himself. Kagome smiled. Her eyes drifted shut, her arms wrapped around his waist. _Mmmm, her lips are sooo...so cold...and hard?_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see himself making out with the wall. Inu Yasha and Miroku stood watch. They had quite a laugh. Sesshoumaru...naked...making out with the wall...it was hilarious.

"Hey, don't let us interrupt you. Please, carry on." Miroku teased.

"Yeah. No wonder you don't have any girlfriends. You were already taken!" Inu Yasha and Miroku burst into laughter. Sesshoumaru stalked into the room. Embarrased, naked, and confused.

He closed his eyes and saw..._Kagome._

"Shit, I'm in trouble." Sesshoumaru warmed up a bath. "It's a great thing today's the initiation. Sarcasm isn't going to help me right now...Fucking Kagome!"

Kagome

_Last Night_

"Buyo, what was he thinking." A yellow fat cat crawled from beneath the bed. This demon cat was Kagome's informasist. It was the way Kagome found out about everything and anything that went around. He was telepathic. He could only talk to Kagome, or only chose to. Buyo was the reason for her success, if he did say so himself.

"_I don't think you want to know._" Buyo curled up at her feet and watched her closely. He was in for a long night.

"Just tell me!" Kagome lay her head on the pillow, tears already forming in her eyes. "What was he thinking?"

"_Human..._" Buyo said, he jumped off and walked out. He was never around when Kagome cried, she never wanted him to be. She never wanted anybody to witness it. Yet he always heard her sobs as he walked away.

Initiation Morning

"C'mon you stupid girl!" Buyo pawed Kagome's face. "C'mon it's not like you got drunk or something! Wake up!"

"No I just got no sleep, fought with Sesshoumaru, followed by a no-recovery fight with Kikyo, followed by no sleep, trapped in a maze, got pixie powder thrown at my face, saved by Sesshoumaru only to get turned down by him because I'm a HUMAN! Have I left anything out?" Kagome yelled.

"Well..."

"Shut up, Buyo. I'm up." Kagome took her time getting ready. "So when's the initiation?"

"About two hours ago." Buyo jumped on the bed and curled up. Kagome eyes bulged.

"You stupid cat! Why didn't you tell me?!" Kagome ran out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Buyo called out. Kagome walked back in and grabbed her bow and arrow. Buyo counted silently to himself, "Not that, 3, 2, 1."

Kagome burst back into the room. "The initiation clo-"

Buyo twitched his tail pointing to the clothes that lay on the bed. A blue silk cloak, yellow slippers, yellow skirt, and white corset thing lay before Kagome.

"This is the uniform?"

Buyo stretched. "No, that's Sango's present for you. You were supposed to make your own outfit or something. She said you'd look real cute in it."

"Yeah, I bet." Kagome had no choice. Her face was extremely red as she entered the room. Faces turned and eyebrows were raised. Kagome just took a seat next to Sango, Kaede was still explaining the rules.

"Well, atleast I know I couldn't have missed anything with miss talk-a-lot over here. Where are the guys?" Kagome asked, looking for Sesshoumaru. _I'm gonna kill him...Kill! Someone's trying to kill me! How the hell did I forget that? Son of a bitch! I forgot to ask Buyo..stupid cat...stupid dog...stupid hey where's everyone going!_

"C'mon Kagome. You never listen. We are going to be presented to them." Sango got up and took off her cloak. She had on some black capris with a white see-through lace skirt and a black shirt that held tight to her body. Her hair was held up by a gold clip. She looked at Kagome. "Oh you look so cute! I knew you'd look cute. The top compliments your breasts. Oh, almost forgot!"

Sango pulled out two sleeves and slipped them on Kagome. From the elbow to the middle finger they laced around her tied down by two chains. On the left was a silver one and on the right a gold one.

"Aren't those mine?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yeah, I hope you don't mind. But I found a way for you to carry your weapons. I'm still trying to figure out the fans." Sango said.

"Those belonged to my mother and these chains to my father! How dare you touch them!" Sango looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry."

"What ever. C'mon."

They walked down a narrow staircase. A spiral of mystery as they went lower and lower into the dungeon. The only light was that of the blue fire-lit torches above them. Kagome looked around but could hardly see anything interesting. The row of girls stopped as one by one was entered into the dark room. A knot tied in Kagome's stomach as she recognized Sesshoumaru's face. He turned immediately to Miroku as if ignoring her. Her eyebrows furrowed. _If that's the way he wants it! Fine!_

The initaition turned out to be just as boring as Kagome had anticipated. Nothing but speeches, rules, and guidelines. It wasn't until the teacher began to speak of the actual initiation that she grew interested.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Stand in the circle given to you. The initaition will begin after we have you all in order." Kagome stood behind Sango, next to Kagura, and infront of Kanna. She wondered if they were going to fight. Kagome looked around to see the rest of the class begin to disappear.

_"What is this?" Her voice echoed. The vibrations sent ripples across the room. "Where am I? Where is everyone?"_

_Kagome looked around. She was standing in the forest in the middle of winter. She saw her younger self before her. Walking towards the younger Kagome, pink petals began to fill the air. A swirl of emotions ran inside of her. Kagome stopped to catch her breath. She saw the men trying to kill her. Sesshoumaru save her. She saw her past. She saw Rin. The world spun faster and faster. Then suddenly it stopped. Three figures stood before her. The first was a man. Kagome couldn't make him out but she could tell from his body structure that it was. She looked at his face and saw Sesshoumaru. Kagome walked towards him but as she neared he disappeared. Nothing but air lay there. _

_The second was a young woman. Kagome wondered if it was her mother. She tried to look the figure's face but whenever she tried the room around her shook. Determined, Kagome looked her in the face but the figure disappeared. Nothing but fear and pain was left for Kagome. She knew that figure was bad news. Very bad news._

_The third was another man. But he was blurry, far away, and less precise. She was confused. She didn't know who he was or what he was doing there. Who was he? Kagome ran towards him. But was stopped by a hand gripping her shoulder. She turned to see the woman hovering over her. Trying to kill her. _

Kagome opened her eyes. Realizing it was just an illusion...

(thank-you so much!!! I love your reviews...your cookies...did i say cookies???I meant chocolate chip cookies...I hope you keep tuning in! b/c trust me you don't want to miss it!)O.o(I don't know what's up with that but I guess I'll keep it as my sign or something)O.o(Yeah I like it...I like it a lot...I want to touch it...)touch(hmmm...note to self: pizza and cookies don't make good breakfast with apple juice)shrugs(now back to the story)

Sesshoumaru

_Everyone was quiet. Sesshoumaru stood awake waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. _

_"Forget this!" Sesshoumaru stepped out of the circle and fell into a deep hole. The ground came up so suddenly to greet his face Sesshoumaru lost his breath. "What is this?"_

_Bones lay scattered. He was in a grave yard. A massive skeleton stood off in the distance. Sesshoumaru recognized it as his father. There beside him stood someone else. At first Sesshoumaru thought it to be himself but as he approached it he saw that it was Inu Yasha. A feeling of hatred filled his stomach. What was Inu Yasha doing in his father's grave? It was only meant for demons and...kings? Did Inu Yasha become king?He turned and saw the past events that had brought him to where he was now. The world around him flowed with thoughts, emotions, and memories he didn't know he had. Then it stopped. He heard Kagome._

_"Sessy! Where are you?" Sesshoumaru turned and ran towards the voice. _

_He fell into a pool of water and began to drown. He tried to get out, to swim but the more he struggled the faster he sunk. He felt the sudden rush of water enter his lungs and realized he wasn't drowning anymore. Standing he looked around again._

_"What is this?" Three figures stood before him._

_The first a young woman. Her face hidden in shadow. Sesshoumaru recognized this girl but couldn't remember her name. An emotion of love filled his heart. A smile spread across his face. Who was this woman? He needed to know. He wanted her beside him forever. But as he neared her she was pushed away by some unseen force. Sesshoumaru ran closer until she finally left completely._

_She returned out of the blue. Sesshoumaru smiled and walked towards her. Stopping suddenly realizing this wasn't the same girl. She was evil in every way. True hatred stained inside her soul. She ran at him ready to kill. Sesshoumaru grabbed his sword ready to kill her too when she disappeared. _

_The third was a man. Nothing special just a man. Sesshoumaru blinked at him for several seconds before realizing who it was. The man fell to his knees crying...a crown in his hand._

His eyes opened wide. He looked around and saw everyone waking up. Their reaction similar to his.


	8. Chapter 8:The Tunnel

(Okay...now for the good stuff...oh and in the other chapter there was no sugar...i'm saving dessert for after dinner-if you know wha i mean...do you know what i mean? cuz-i don't know what i mean...so I've been asking you guys for cookies but none of you have any...O.o...enough goofing...I just wanted to thank you...really...you really seem to like my story...so I thank you...I don't know how else to thank you...maybe I'll give you some cookies...)O.o

Everyone looked around searching for that one person that had been in their head. The only problem was they didn't know who it was they should be searching for. An old hunched man cleared his throat hushing the nervous crowd.

"I am Prof. Totosai. (Is that how you spell it?) I will be your most important trainer. I will teach you how to make your weapons and how to keep them in top shape." A shoe came out of nowhere and hit Totosai upside the head.

"You stupid old man! Introductions aren't until after the pairing!"

"What? Who are you people? Where am I?" Totosai began to walk out.

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid old coot!" A tall brunette with a very strict face stood infront of the crowd. Pink eyes observed the eager students. "My name is Akari-san. Your sorting will commence shortly. First Master Juromaru will speak."

A man with pink hair stepped from behind her. His cold green eyes gave everyone chills, except for Sesshoumaru who stared at him with equal coldness. Juromaru never liked Sesshoumaru's father and Sesshoumaru never liked Juromaru because of that. Yet his father found Juromaru completely trustworthy.

"You were under the spell of the 7 winds. It was a look into yourself. You saw your past, present, and future. You saw love, pain, and glory. I can tell from your faces that you know who I'm talking about. The Soul Society cannot see what you saw. No one has the power to look into your soul not even if they take it from you. I do ask that you keep those three people in your memory as you go on into the world. They will appear to you again. Now, behind me are two small rooms. On my left the priestess shall enter and on my right the gentleman who is worthy. Do you see those two dark tunnels?" A group of heads turned left and right. A cold wind blew from each. "The women will enter the one on my left and the men the other one. You will find your way when your match is found. Well, get going."

Everyone stood, confused at what exactly they were supposed to do.

"What do you think?" Sango asked Kagome.

_Love, pain, and glory...Which of those was which? Was Sesshoumaru my love?_

"Kagome?" Sango waved a hand in her face. "I mean I heard that you have to face your fear or something...Do you think we should go in?"

"In where? What fear? What the hell are you talking about?"

"God, Kagome! You never listen! We have to go in there and come out of the little room and other stuff. But everyone seems to afraid to go in. I don't know if I'm ready. Maybe it's a trap."

"A trap? What are they gonna do?"

"Not us! You! You've been attacked a lot lately."

"It's only been a day."

"It's still strange."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So what do you think? Should we go in?"

Kagome looked around. The girls that used to be the tough ones in class had turned into complete cowards. None treading to cross into darkness, knowing very well it lingered within them. She looked over at the men. They were slightly confused. They didn't know if they had to wait for the girls or just go in with out them. Kagome shrugged.

"Fuck it. I got nothing to lose."

"Except your life." Sango looked serious but followed.

"Besides, you got my back. I got yours." Sango nodded. They neared the tunnels. Silence eminated as they began stepping into it. Kagome looked back giving Sesshoumaru a smile. "It seems I'm a lot braver than even the strongest demons here. Sesshoumaru you should be more of a leader for your comrads."

Sesshoumaru's face burned with embarrasement. _How dare she! The only reason I didn't enter was because I don't trust Juromaru! Stupid Human!_

Sesshoumaru frowned, turning slightly he entered the tunnel. No words, no pauses, and no looking back. After the show of enlightenment the rest of the students entered. The men in groups, not sure whether to go themselves and not trusting themselves to do it. The girls held hands, promising they'd keep a watch out. The teachers watched with amusement. Juromaru turned to at Akari-san. With one movement he swept her in his arms.

"You were wonderful." He said placing light kisses on her.

"The Soul Society should be ready for a hard test. Pairings can be made left and right with this group of kids."

"The only hard pairing will be Sesshoumaru's."  
"No way! Didn't you see the way that girl gets to him. He's just like his father, he's going with the human."  
"I guess. Maybe that's why he didn't get with the half-demon he was paired with the first time." Kiss.

The Left Tunnel

The darkness consumed them quicker than they'd expected. There were many shades that made it a bit easier to decipher where they were going. Fear filled the parts to dark to see. Kagome didn't touch Sango but she knew she was there. They hadn't spoken trying to listen to the kids walking in and where they were walking to. She finally heard some footsteps behind her. Sango put out her hand, palm up, and held a fire ball.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Kagome asked. Fireballs and humans didn't really go together too often. Not even priestesses could do that. It was very hard to perform. Kagome couldn't even do it.

"Oh, just picked it up somewhere." Sango shrugged it off, passing it as no big deal.

"I've been somewhere and you just don't pick that up somewhere."

"Look, just forget about it. We get to see our way out of this tunnel faster. Ah, there's the turn."

"How are you so sure that's it?"

"I looked at the maps they had. This is definitely the turn." Kagome looked at the tunnel, it looked darker than the one they were in already.

"I don't know."

"I thought you said you had nothing to lose."

"Yeah, but my gut's telling me not to go."

"Since when do you listen to your gut?" Sango was starting to get agrivated.

"Since when do you get all pissed off over a stupid choice I make? If you're so sure then go! I'm staying here and if I don't get out then I'll feel stupid otherwise I ain't going in there!"

"Just go Kagome!" The fireball went out. "Kagome?"

The Right Tunnel

Sesshoumaru walked in. The glow of his sword showing him the way. The silence of the place could make a man go mad, but not Sesshoumaru. He kept his calm and walked on with out a care.

_Sooo...this is the big 'O' climactic scene. I wonder how Inu Yasha made it out of here. He was probably crouched in a corner somewhere...I wonder if my father had to do this...No...maybe..._

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru struck a face with his fist.

"Ow! What was that for?" It was Miroku. Sesshoumaru looked towards the entrance and saw Kouga there too.

"Well, you did try to sneak up on me." Sesshoumaru said and kept walking. Miroku and Kouga followed. "Why are you following me?"

"We'd usually be with Inu Yasha but you know the whole Kikyo incident kinda rules him out." Kouga explained. Miroku rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, besides you have the light. So light the way." Miroku smiled. Another long silence passed. It seemed like they had been walking for hours when finally Miroku stopped. "That should be the way out. Looked it up with Sango."

Kouga and Sesshoumaru looked at him. Miroku blushed.

"Miroku! You dog you! So is she going to bear your child?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru sensed it coming but was too late to get out of its way. Sesshoumaru braced himself for the impact but it never came. When he opened his eyes he was alone.

Kagome  
She had felt Sango disappear. Kagome was confused at what exactly had happened. It was as if Kagome had seperated them with out knowing. Now she stood in a dark cold tunnel by herself.  
_No, its not cold. There's heat coming from somewhere. Where?_

Kagome looked around and saw a faint blue light at the end.  
_Is that where I came from? If I go out will I not get paired?_

Walking towards it Kagome saw that it was a large bonfire. A large blue bonfire. Kagome's eyes glimmered as she watched the beauty of it burn. Without realizing what she was doing Kagome walked into the fire. It didn't burn, it didn't hurt, infact it was the complete opposite. She felt warmth, harmony, happiness. A total sense of relaxation.

_"Kagome???" Her eyes opened. The warmth began to leave her body._

_"No! No! Not again!" Kagome tried to keep her eyes closed. The blue fire that once burned so warmly turned to ash, scattering her to the winds. "This isn't happening!"_

_A light drop landed on her cheek. Kagome wiped it off and looked up into the sky. She was out and it was raining. The world around her a common grey. **No, wake up Kagome! Wake Up! Don't turn around!** She thought to herself as she turned slowly. A thunderclap made her jump, illuminating the castle behind her. She walked to it slowly, stone gargoyles stood at the foot of the stairs. Kagome made her way up the stairs. A knot in her stomach growing bigger and bigger. Another thunderclap made Kagome turn around ready to run down the stairs. The gargoyles came to life, their red eyes freezing her soul. The door opened and Kagome fell in._

Sesshoumaru  
_So now he was alone-again. Sesshoumaru shrugged. **Whatever.** He looked around trying to replace himself. Walking straight he hit a wall. **Son of a bitch!** Sesshoumaru walked right and hit another wall. **What the-!** Feeling around he realized he was trapped in a small enclosed space. He began to spray the walls with acid. It didn't work. A cold wet feeling crawled up his leg. At first Sesshoumaru thought he'd pissed himself, yet with further examination he realized water was rising. He suddenly had a sense of deja vu. **I have to get out of here! I have to go save my father!** Sesshoumaru began to feel around. If he was right, there was a small hole big enough for him to crawl through. **Found it!** Crawling through it quickly he ran towards the direction of the castle. Pouring rain stung as it struck his face but he didn't care. He had something to do. This time he wouldn't let his father down._

Nothing  
_Kagome looked around. The cold grey welcome bringing her memories back. She'd visited this castle so many times before. She'd seen what would happen and was always too late to prevent it. She woke up before she could do anything. There was something stopping her from doing what she had to do what she needed to do._

_The gargoyles attacked Sesshoumaru, slowing him down for a mere second before they fell to the ground a pile of rubble. **Not this time!** Sesshoumaru froze at the bottom step. The scene before him a sudden haze of vibrations. He closed his eyes._

Opening them he realized he stood in the tunnel. Kagome lay on the floor, unconscious and a demon had his teeth on Sesshoumaru's arm.

_"Kagome, come here Kagome." The voice said again._

_"NO!" Kagome ran to the living room. On the floor lay a beautiful woman, black hair drenched in blood, a pink robe in shreds around her. A younger Kagome began to cry behind the couch. The man came from the kitchen. This was usually when Kagome would wake up. She never got to see the man's face. This time she stayed in this nightmare. Her mind her prison. Her eyes huge as she realized who it was. "Sesshoumaru!"_

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome had whispered the name clearly. Sesshoumaru had killed the demon with no problem. Afterwards he found himself unable to turn away from the vision that played in the blue fire. Kagome was there. Watching his father about to die. _How could she know that? How did she know where my father was killed? Him and his ungrateful wife!_ A light growl behind him made Sesshoumaru turn away, missing the one secret he was meant to learn.

A demon the size of the tunnel stood watching him.

"You should learn to mind yur business." It said, green drool slipping from it's mouth as it spoke. "Now move aside!"

A slimy arm reached for Kagome. Sesshoumaru cut it off with ease.

"Kagome is my business." Sesshoumaru looked over to see if Kagome had heard. She hadn't. The hand suddenly slid behind him and grasped him tight. It felt like quick sand, consuming him entirely inch by inch.

"That's what you get. Now fer the girl!" Another slimy hand went towards Kagome.

"No! Kagome! Wake UP!" Kagome's eyes snapped open. The blue fire extinguished. She saw the hand coming near her and moved away just in time.

"Sesshoumaru? What-?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yeah, yeah talk later. Kill him now."

"How?"

"Foolish children! You can't defeat me. I live underground this is my territory. Nothing can hurt me, my outsides are too good for that." Sesshoumaru's face began to disappear. Kagome kept dodging his oncoming attacks trying to think of something.

"If nothing outside can hurt you maybe something inside can. Squabbit!" A little duck-like form jumped into the demon's arm.

"Ha-ha! That was your attack? Pathetic." Kagome jumped back and stood with a smile.

"That wasn't the whole trick. Now!" A rumble sounded in the beast's stomach. He started scratching his stomach trying to dig something out.

"No! Get it out!" It roared. A sudden silence then BOOM! Brown guts flew everywhere. Sesshoumaru stood his sword drawn and the Squabbit at his feet. Looking around he noticed Kagome kneeling on the ground. The tunnel shook.

"C'mon!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome. "Which way is it?"

"Follow the Squabbit." Kagome said, her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru nodded and kept up with the Squabbit as best he could.

(**So can you guess what's Kagome's secret? Well whatever you thought-TOO BAD!!Cuz that's not it! Tune in next time to find out...cookies!...nevermind I just had pizza so I'm good...O.o)**


	9. Chapter 9:Mysterious Part

**_(Tank you tank you berry berry mucho! finally some cookies...and tanks for da pizza! hope you keep liking my stuff!...by the way my weekend was booming...seriously it rained and the lightning went BOOOM!...i'm running out of things to say soooooooooo...ooooooo...story...and stuff...tanks!)O.o-o.o-o.O(oh tripple time! cookie!)_**

Time Out

"Do we have everyone yet?" Juromaru asked counting the groups.

It had been three hours since the students had entered the tunnel. Everyone had made it out paired and fairly well. Some blushing, some angry, some scared-Kouga,-but the only ones who hadn't made it out yet were Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They hadn't made it out and people were beginning to talk.

"What if they're dead?" said Giselle, a smart girl who never said much but was always around. She had been paired with Kakashi.

"Nah, if you know Sesshoumaru he'd probably kill the girl before getting killed himself." Kakashi said, wrapping his arm around Giselle making her blush instantly.

"As if that's much better!" Sango answered, "Besides, if you knew _Kagome_ she would be the one doing the killing."

"What if they're getting their swerve on?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows to Sango. In response a shoe flew out of nowhere and smacked him in the face.

"Yeah right! When would they have time for that? I could hardly take a piss let alone fuck!" Kouga looked at Kanna. _Not that I'd want to either._ Kanna, as if reading his mind, turned her gaze to him. Kouga smiled awkwardly. "Sorry."

"They're coming." Kanna said in a faint voice. Everyone turned towards the exit but Sesshoumaru emerged from the tunnel. Silence was never so loud. The Squabbit that had shown them the way grew exhausted and disappeared where Kagome had summoned it from. Sesshoumaru turned to Juromaru his stare was one of pure hatred. Miroku walked up to him about to say something when Kagome was dumped into his arms. Sesshoumaru walked up to Juromaru and struck him hard with his fist. A sudden gasp was heard.

"What the hell's the matter with you!?" Juromaru stood, his priestess standing between the two.

"Move you wench before I kill you too!" Sesshoumaru advanced again but Akari-san was ready. A spirit shield sprang up.

"Stop it, Sesshoumaru!" She said.

"I'm feeling very giving given the cicumstances! Now move or perish!"

"I am his priestess and as such will stand by his side until death."

"So be it!"

"Freeze!" Juromaru summoned the power to freeze Sesshoumaru enough for his advancement to slow. "What are the 'given circumstances'?"

"Don't play stupid with me! You sent someone to kill me and Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's accusation sent another gasp in the crowd.

"Why would I send someone to kill you? I have no reason for it?"

"Liar!" Sesshoumaru swung his sword. A tiny line of blood on Juromaru's cheek.

"Sesshoumaru, I promised your father I would never harm you! I have no reason to go against it! I am a man of my word!"

"There's still the fact that you tried to kill Kagome!"

"I did not such thing! I would have no reason for it!"

"You knew I was to be paired with her! If she died I would lose the kingdom, the throne, everything!" Juromaru smiled dispite himself.

"And I guess after that I could kill your brother and I would be named king, is that it? Is that my brilliant plan? Come now Sesshoumaru you know me better than that. I would never come up with something so messy. I hardly kill to not get blood on myself. I tell you honostly, I didn't try to kill you or your precious _human._" Sesshoumaru blushed but said nothing. He turned, grabbed Kagome, and left followed by Kouga, Miroku, and Kagura. Their partners obliged to follow: Kanna, Sango, and Miko.

"What happened in there, Sessh?" Kouga asked, being the first to speak since they'd left. The moon huge and luminous gave way to Sesshoumaru's face. His emotions buried behind his dull face.

"So now that we have our partners I'm guessing we're roomed together right?" Sesshoumaru asked giving no way as to hearing Kouga's question. Kouga looked behind him at Miroku for an answer.

"Uh-yeah. We should. Why?" Miroku looked at Sango and smiled. A shoe flew out of nowhere and hit him in the face making him trip and fall on his face again.

"I'll be in my room. Wake me tomorrow for class." They all stopped and watched him go. Miroku got up rubbing his face turning the shoe over in his hand.

"Man this shoe really hurts. Wait a minute." The group turned to him. "Why are you here?"

Kagura blinked. "I'm Kagome's friend."

Sango grunted. "Like hell you are."

Roomed

_I knew he didn't do it!  
**"Sesshoumaru, I promised your father I would never harm you! I have no reason to go against it! I am a man of my word!"**  
He might of hated my father but his promise to him was they only thing that kept there 'friendship.' That bastard! As if he could harm me! But then if he didn't do it who did? Why do they want to kill you? Kagome..._

His eyes watched Kagome. Her chest rising and falling evenly, her hands on her stomach, her black hair spread in waves adding to her beauty. Sesshoumaru cursed in silence. He sat next to her making sure she was okay.

"Your power's strong you're just so damn weak. I'll have to fix that." He whispered. _Wait, what am I saying? It's a good thing she's weak...right?_ His eyes glistened with emotion. His eyes fell to her lips. Her nice soft lips. Bending over lightly his placed his lips on hers. The small taste of the human girl still played on his lips as he went to his room and fell asleep. The exhaustion of excitement taking over him.

A stream of light lay on Kagome's eyes a slight frown forming. Her vision hazed, she strained for focus. Her head felt battered, her brain was throbbing, and yet she recalled everything that happened up onto the point when Sesshoumaru kissed her. She knew it wasn't a dream. She had felt his lips on hers. She had wanted to kiss him back but was completely paralyzed. Kagome touched her lips remembering his. A noise next door made her check where exactly she was at. Opening the door at the right Kagome saw Sesshoumaru...naked...

His eyes were closed. His long white hair draped across his chest. Kagome's cheeks burned. She was frozen in embarrassement and something else...

"What are you doing?" Sango's voice came from behind her.

"Eeeek!" Sesshoumaru's eyes opened. He sat up.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called out worriedly.

"_Sesshoumaru...?_" Sango's eyebrow raised slowly.

"Sango!" Kagome's fists balled up quickly. SLAM! She shut the door and waited until Sesshoumaru was dressed. He stepped into Kagome's room just as Sango had finished telling Miroku the story.

"I still don't get it. Why don't we do a reenactment and I be the naked Sesshoumaru. But you don't close the door." A shoe flew out and struck Miroku again. He was on the floor, looking up he saw Sesshoumaru. He grabbed the shoe. "I don't get it...why were you sleeping naked?"

"Miroku, that's something people around here would rather not know." Kagome said, her eyes looking at the floor.

"I think better when I'm naked okay." Sesshoumaru's face was bright red but he cleared his throat and went on. "Are we supposed to meet in class today?"

"Yeah." They met up with Kouga and Kagura. Kagome eyed Kagura and looked at Sango. Sango shrugged, "Says she's your 'friend' her words not mine."

"Sooo...how's Miko?" Kagura tried to smile.

"I'm here because of Kanna okay. She's kinda weird on her being paired up with Kouga. I think she likes him. She says she doesn't but she also says she hates me." Kagura whispered, Kouga glanced back at Kanna. Kanna blushed and kept at Kagura's side. "See what I mean."

"So, Miroku tells me the ladies caught sight of you in the nude. What were you and Kagome up to last night?" Kouga nudged Sesshoumaru. A shoe came from their side and hit Miroku. He fell to the floor. Grabbing the shoe he turned to Kouga.

"You know...when I tell you something your not really supposed to say anything." Sesshoumaru blushed and was glad to see class had already started. He sat in the back row next to Kagome. Kagome next to Sango who was with Miroku. He sat behind Kanna who was on the right of Kouga. Who kept nudging Miko to trade places. Who kept insisting he couldn't on a account of Kagura was holding on to him but turned to talk to Sango and Kagome. Who were too preoccupied listening to Kikyo bitch about Inu Yasha. Who was bitching about sitting next to Sesshoumaru. **_(Did you get all that? Good.)_**

"I am Master Totosai. The greatest in the world." Totosai, a shriveled up old man, stood infront of the class. "I am here to teach you how to make weapons out of demons and stuff."

_I'm hungry._ He thought as he watched the kids watch him. The class was quiet for a second.

"C'mon old man! Aren't you gonna teach us?" Inu Yasha blurted, the class turned to face him. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Teach you what?" Totosai asked. A fist struck the back of his skull.

"You stupid old man!" It was Kageromaru, Juromaru's brother. Inu Yasha's eyes stared daggers at the man. Hatred towards each other eminated from their bodies. "I am Master Kageromaru, here to help you and Master Totosai learn the basics of survival."

"Kill or be killed. I think I got it down." Inu Yasha said. Kageromaru's eyes could have frozen the entire room. "Feh."

"Is that a challenge?" A twisted smile played on his lips. Inu Yasha stood up held slightly by Kikyo.

"What if it is? You scared?"

"The lesson in combat is not to be taught today although a quick note never hurt anyone I suppose. Come fight me if you think you're demon enough." Kageromaru challenged.

"Inu Yasha you're merely a half-breed do you really believe yourself capable of defeating this demon? You can barely take me on. Now sit down before you make a fool of yourself." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes on Kageromaru.

"Shut up! I'll show you! You're on, Kageromaru!" Inu Yasha pounced landing peacefully infront of him. Kikyo quickly stood by his side.

"Aww, how cute a human's aid is needed."

"Kikyo stay out of this."

"Inu Yasha-"

"Just stay out of it!" Kikyo nodded and moved away enough for them to fight. "C'mon!"

Inu Yasha ran towards Kageromaru-then everything went black.

"Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha? Are you okay?" Opening his eyes he saw his friends around him.

"Wha-what happened?" Inu Yasha got up slowly.

"You tripped on a rock and hit your face. I'm surprised you're alive." Sesshoumaru said with a distasteful smile. "Next time leave the fighting to a real demon."

He walked away without being dismissed. Kagome followed unwillingly. She had a frown on her face. Sesshoumaru glanced back.

"Why the sour look?" Sesshoumaru asked, he knew what was coming. _Women...human women..._

"A human could've beaten him just as well you know!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He walked into the forest.

Mysterious Part...O.o

Out in the shadows they watched them. Cold black eyes never left Kagome.

"You were supposed to get it done before this!" She was speaking to Draconian.

"What did you want me to do? It was like they were already paired! Besides how was I supposed to know that his Majesty was gonna try and save her too?" He said juggling some apples.

"Now it'll be much harder! And you what happened to the demon in the tunnel. One was supposed to take care of Sesshoumaru, while the other took Kagome."

"The guy's watchdog came and bit Sesshoumaru before the demon had a chance to kill him. And they were together! He transported himself or something. Right when I was gonna get him he disappeared! They all did!" Brown eyes met black.

"It doesn't matter. There'll be other times. Far better oppurtunities. I have another plan but first." She turned to Draconian and cut off his head before he had a chance to catch on. His power sucked into both of them equally.

"You're so evil sometimes." He wrapped his arms around her.

"They made me this way. And they'll pay for it. Besides, you love me this way."

******_Miroku: What's up with the shoe?_**

**_Sango, Kagome, &Sesshoumaru: Yeah!_**

**_Miroku: It always comes out when I say something perverted..._**

**_Sango: So say something. Maybe we'll find out who it is._**

**_Miroku:I wanna sex you up._**

**_Nothing...they all look around..._**

**_Miroku:shrugs:I don't get-_**

**_A barrel of shoes falls on him. They turn...its aunt frita!_**

**_Aunt Frita:just thought it'd be funny...oh and giselle is my friend who loves Kakashi so I was forced to put them together..._**

**_chainsaw heard in the background_**

**_Giselle:forced?_**

**_Aunt Frita:..._**

**_ran away...o.O_**


	10. Secret Nightmare

**_(Sooooo...funny...the last episode...huh?...yeah...okay so this is where the story really begins...)(I don't know what month they were in in the beginning soooo...they're kinda on hot terms right now...remember ppl this is Asterisk Land...whereever that is...duh! in my head...)O.o _**

4 Months Later...

_Classes-Boring, students-stupid, sesshoumaru-on my nerves..._

"Yeah I'm in." Kagome looked up at the sky. Sango, Kagura, and Kanna turned towards her.

"In? In what?" Sango asked.

"You wanna cut again? Isn't this your fifteenth time?" Kagura asked. Sango grunted at the thought. _As if it mattered._

"C'mon guys. We're at the top of the class! Our grades are so good the teachers don't even mind! Besides today is too good a day to miss out on the water hole." Kagome stood and started to ready the horse. Kagura looked at Kanna, they both shrugged as they dragged Sango with them. Since they had been paired Kagome, Sango, Kagura, and Kanna had been at the top. They were fast learners and better fighters alongside their men. At lunch time the men were required to go to some hall meeting or something while the women got to go out on picnics. Saturdays everyone was off, Sundays everyone partied so that Monday they'd have some reason not to go to class. Kagome went to classes with Sesshoumaru but most of the time Sesshoumaru cut with Miroku, Miko, and Kouga. Inu Yasha came around from time to time leaving Kikyo to chase after the other girls and talk amongst her clique.

Kagome had a huge crush on Sesshoumaru but she didn't know how Sesshoumaru felt about her. It didn't help that they slept next door to eachother. There was always something that went wrong. Like the time Sesshoumaru walked in on her taking a shower. Or Kagome walking in on him 'thinking' in his nude stage. And it was embarrasing for her to admit her fears to Sesshoumaru but she still slept with him next to her whenever it rained. Bonds of friendships and lovers were made within the last four months it was a surprise such short time had passed. Rumors of weddings and such nonsense spread amongst the pairs. It was more an initiation of two people becoming lovers than it was knight and priestess.

Today like every other day Kagome found Sesshoumaru nowhere to be found. She wasn't worried they always met up in the tactics arena where they were allowed to lash out at everybody. Where friends became enemies for that thirty minute class. 16 classes thirty minutes each, homework was brutal but it was never a problem. So instead of catching up on the many missed assignments Kagome decided to go to the water hole. It was somewhere in the middle of the forest. The guys had accidently shown it to the girls some Monday they decided to ditch without telling the girls. In response the girls' followed them took their clothes and waited 'til nighttime to come out and watch the men scamper back in.

"So Kanna, have you found a way of communication?" Kagura asked as she fanned herself. Her fans were her deadliest weapon-her most lugerious as well.

Kanna blushed and looked down. "Maybe I'll do that mirror trick I taught you. The one that shows the future. Since I've gotten stronger I've gotten better at it."

Kanna had an ancient mirror she inherited from her mother. It was as beautiful as it was dangerous. Kagura was the only one who knew what it was truly capable of it were used correctly. Kagome began undressing on the horse. Sango looked bewildered.

"Are you stupid or something! You can't just start undressing like that. Some one might see you!" Kagome brushed it off.

"I'll keep my undergarments on. It doesn't matter anyways all the guys are getting drunk far away from here." Sango turned to see the other two begin to undress as well.

"Now Sango if you don't start undressing yourself I'll do it for you." Kagura threatened. Sango nodded and did as the others. The water wasn't but a few trotts ahead when they heard whistling behind them. Sango turned around and saw their guys coming behind them. There was not a face that didn't turn red at that instant.

"For heaven's sake would you put your clothes on Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled, blushing harshly. She was down to her underwear and bra. He couldn't look at her for fear he might take her there and now. He was sure the other guys felt the same way. Even Kanna who was usually scary was something to look at.

_They hid it well behind their robes..._Miroku thought. A shoe flew out and hit him again. "C'mon it was just a thought."  
Another shoe.

Kagome got off the horse and jumped in the water. She came back out completely soaked. Sesshoumaru followed a drop of water that began at her throat and began to trickle slowly down her body. Her curves emphasized by it's movements. Sesshoumaru's mouth was suddenly dry. He had a sudden thirst for Kagome's wet skin. Kagome blushed as if reading his mind.

"Kagome-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by something coming out of the water.

"Watch out!" Sango yelled. They all tried to move towards Kagome but were frozen to the ground. Kagome couldn't move either. Everyone watched in horror as a monster took Kagome into the water.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled as the water dragged her in. Kagome attacked blindly. She couldn't shout any powers out, or move her body fast enough to attack the demon. The lack of oxygen was beginning to take effect on her. The demon began dragging her down so Kagome began to swim the opposite way. She saw the light, the surface, blurred faces, she was almost out! But she couldn't get out. The surface of the water was frozen! She couldn't get out! She was going to drown to death.

Sesshoumaru waisted no time in running after her. He was about to jump in when Kouga restrained him. Sesshoumaru turned and almost punched him.

"The water's frozen!" Kouga pounded on the rock solid ice.

"But she just jumped in! Its the Ice Demon of the mountains! What the hell is he doing over here? Why is he taking Kagome?" Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword. He was ready to strike when he saw black hair reach the undersurface. "Kagome?"

Her eyes were open in shock, her cheeks were in balls from the air she was holding. Kagome pounded on the ice. Sesshoumaru struck it with the sword and was automatically shocked when the sword was frozen in place. Kagome opened her mouth and the air came out. Her eyes began to close and she began to drift. Sesshoumaru pounded on the ice with his fists. A bright light from the water blinded him for a second. Looking down Kagome was gone and the ice melted away. Sesshoumaru moved the water to no avail, Kagome was gone.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

_Am I dead? Finally...mama? papa?...What's going on? Who is that?_

**A lone figure walked towards her. His shadowy figure was familiar to Kagome she just couldn't place him just yet. He filled a wine glass with red blood. Kagome sniffed it from where she lay. It smelled delightful...**

_Where am I? Who are you...?_

**"Hello, Kagome...you're alive...for now...Please have a drink. You're gonna need it." He placed the rim at her lips and she drank it. A small furrow on her forehead. **

_It tastes good...nooo!_

**"I will have you. No matter who stands in my way. Your destiny has been chosen since today..."**

"Who-who are you?" **The man gave a hard laugh. He carried her in his arms and placed her in something cold.**

**"Soon...real soon..."** Kagome's world went from completely calm to smothering. She couldn't breathe! Something was suffocating her! It wasn't until Kagome stopped moving that she realized she was under water. Something grabbed her from behind and began to drag her. She couldn't do anything else but follow.

"Kagome!" Sango yipped. Sesshoumaru layed her down and checked to see if she was alive.

_I knew she wouldn't let them kill her..._ Sesshoumaru cursed himself. Ever since that one light kiss suddenly he couldn't let this girl out of his sight. Even when they split with their friends he was all over her. First he wanted to kill her now he wanted her all to himself. _Maybe this is what my father felt like..._

_Cough-Cough Sputter_ His thoughts went back to Kagome. She began to shiver against his body looking at the water as if it were poisoned. Sesshoumaru wrapped his warm arms around her and mounted her on his horse. They rode away with out a word to anyone. They followed along either way.

_**Rainy Days...**_

For the following week the gang began to look into the attacks against Kagome. Sango didn't find anything. Her family, being demon slayers, should've known something. They always knew everything. They figured Draconian was hired by someone but no one knew who. The Ice Demon from the mountains never returned and Kagome had said she hadn't killed him. Sango asked her brother in a letter if he knew anything and he had replied he hadn't. But the demons were acting weird. Some were more fierce than usual others rather frightened. Some had even chosen sanctuary with the demon slayers to protect them against other demons! Life seemed to be getting rather complicated at the moment. Not to mention the institution had three balls coming up, a test, a knighting, and a war on their hands. They all sat in Sesshoumaru's room pondering how their future days would turn out. Miroku held Sango's hand as she paced the floor. Kouga was trying Kanna's mirror. Kagura was laughing at Kouga, who was doing everything wrong. Kagome lay on her stomach on Sesshoumaru's bed. Sesshoumaru watched the sky.

"It's gonna rain." Sesshoumaru said, eyeing Kagome.

"So what! We don't need a weather prediction, we need to know what the hell is going on!" Nobody but Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was afraid to sleep by herself on rainy days. He wasn't sure why but he knew that she snuck in his bed when she thought he was asleep.

"It's two!" Inu Yasha finally said. They all turned to him.

"When the hell did you get here?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry about it. There's two people going against Kagome." Everyone was puzzled. Frustrated, Inu Yasha explained. "Every attack there has been someone trying to kill Kagome and another trying to save her. It's as if they're fighting for her life, literally."

Kagome thought back. Draconian and the black dude, the monster in the cave and the little demon, and the Ice Demon.

"Wait, but Kagome was attacked by the Ice Demon no one saved her then." Sango said.

"No, the demon just dragged me down. He sort of placed me in the hands of another demon. It was the same demon that saved me in the morning when I went into the maze for some-thing..." Everyone looked at her.

"So, there's a good guy looking for Kagome?" Kagura asked, the mirror shook a little. Kanna layed it on the floor.

"Not exactly. His name's Naraku. A filthy demon. Lord of the underworld, the evil side of what Sesshoumaru's father built." Kikyo said, handing a ton of papers to the crowd. "Sesshoumaru asked for my help. I asked a few friends to look into it. The only one they found was Naraku. No leads on the other person after Kagome."

"But why would Naraku be interested in Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know. Maybe to get back at Sesshoumaru or something..." The bell rang and classes resumed again. They all sat lost in thought of their discovery. Naraku was after Kagome. A strange person was after Kagome. Sesshoumaru was after Kagome. What made Kagome so special all of a sudden? Kagome felt drained. She didn't want to deal with it all so she decided to stay in her room. Sesshoumaru had an excuse for her already and that was that.

The moon was in full blaze when the rain began.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called behind the closed door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Kagome turned the knob and alloweed him inside.

"Sure." His arm came around her waist as they drifted into sleep.

_"Kagome, come here Kagome." The voice said again._

_"NO!" Kagome ran to the living room. On the floor lay a beautiful woman, black hair drenched in blood, a pink robe in shreds around her. A younger Kagome began to cry behind the couch. The man came from the kitchen. This was usually when Kagome would wake up. She never got to see the man's face. This time she stayed in this nightmare. Her mind her prison. Her eyes huge as she realized who it was. "Sesshoumaru!"_

_The man walked to the younger Kagome. "Die! Die Kagome! Bastard Child of HELL!"_

_A sudden explosion and Kagome stood. Blood stained face. Two dead bodies on the floor. Sesshoumaru stood watching the scene. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru. _

A thunderbolt split the sky. Sesshoumaru woke up in cold sweat, Kagome woke up panting.

"What the hell was that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

**tun-tun-tun...**


	11. Love

**_(Okay...so a little confusing...O.o...but you must understand I was excited cuz in a way I don't know what's gonna happen as well...i kinda do this as we go along...yeah...sooooo...here I goooo...oh and christmas break sooooo...no story for two weeks...happy new year...and merrry christmasssss...coookie!)_**

"What-what was what?" Kagome asked getting up slowly.

"_You_ killed my father?!" He spat it out with full hatred.

"No-no that's just a nightmare!" Kagome began to back away.

"That's what I saw when I was in the tunnel. While you were knocked out I saw the same thing but I was distracted by that stupid demon! You killed my father! You locked me inside that well! YOU sent those demons to slow me down! You stopped me from saving my father!" Sesshoumaru was fuming.

"You saw my nightmare? It was just a dream Sesshoumaru! I've had it since I can remember!"

"NO! That was reality, Kagome! It was something you've been supressing all these years! You killed my father and Inu Yasha's mother! Why? Why did you do it Kagome?"

"Stop it! I don't remember anything but that nightmare!" Sesshoumaru advanced and began to shake her.

"WHY? Dammit, why!" Kagome broke away and ran out the door. Tears sprinkled across the floor. Sesshoumaru punched the wall.

**_Blind Fury_**

_I don't know why! I'm sorry! I don't know! I just don't know! I'm afraid to find out...I'm afraid to know the answer..._

_Why? How could I let myself be blinded by her! By a human! What should I do? What?_

For several minutes Sesshoumaru stared at the cieling. Kagome lay on the grass hidden in the maze watching the rain fall.

_When did this happen? I don't remember killing his father...I don't remember anything...nothing other than me on a doorstep waiting to be admitted in...Sesshoumaru..._

_How could you? I never could have believed it if I hadn't seen it...maybe it's not true...maybe it was just a trick of the mind...but I saw it...I close my eyes and all I see is you killing my father...Kagome..._

Kagome awoke to a bird chirping by her ear. Looking up she saw the bright sun, night had passed but not the nightmare. Kagome sighed, wishing that last night hadn't happened. When she got to her room she was disappointed to find her wish hadn't come true. Sesshoumaru had locked the door connecting them together. From the marks on the wall, she noticed he was a bit angry as well. Kagome sighed. It seemed to be a thing she would be doing all day.

Sesshoumaru's plan of killing everyone in his way returned to mind. He'd go through with it. He'd kill Kagome along with Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Better yet he'd let Naraku kill Kagome. He wanted her after all. Sesshoumaru sent for Shippo, who had appeared with out hesitation.

"What's up, Sesshoumaru?" Shippo jumped on his bed and awaited orders as usual.

"Send someone to find Naraku. Tell him I have Kagome." Shippo winced. _This doesn't sound good._

"But isn't he trying to kill Kagome?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"You've been listening in on what doesn't concern you again."

"Kagome is my concern!" Sesshoumaru punched him. Shippo was full of tears when he burst out of the room. Sesshoumaru sat at the window and watched the clouds go by. He would kill Kagome, but first he was going to make her sorry. For vengeance wasn't sweet without torture. His evil smile slid across his face as he saw Kagome heading to her first class.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked walking up to Kagome.

"She had a fight with Sesshoumaru." Kanna said, she held up her mirror to Kagome. "I can help you."

Kagome looked at Kanna as if for the first time. The white hair, the absent eyes, and that mysterious mirror. Kagome shrugged. She'd give anything a try. Anything as long as she got an answer.

"Sure, but how about after class." Kagome said. Kagura came in shortly after class had started.

"Alright students. Who's up for a duel?" Master Kuroshoubi asked, the regulars raised their hands. He tried to see who he could pick out. He stopped and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru raising his hand. "Sesshoumaru?"

"I'd like to challenge my partner, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice was as cold as the artic wind sending shivers down everyone's spine. The class began to whisper. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru without fear.

"But Sessh-" Master Kuroshoubi began.

"I accept." Kagome stood. This brought along more chatter.

"You use your power human and I'll use mine. I'll show you how a true demon kills." Sesshoumaru said this loud enough for all to hear. Kagome simply smiled.

"How is that? By running with your tail between your legs? I beat you once, I can do it again."

Sesshoumaru felt her power oozing from her pores. He smiled.

"You can use your power and I'll use my own." Kagome stood in her fighting stance. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red, his pale skin became pale fur, and he was beginning to resemble a very large dog. Kagome was shocked.

"Fine! Have it your way you stupid mutt!" In Kagome's hands dangled two loose chains. An encrypted spell gave them a rare shine. She ran at the huge animal. Sesshoumaru pushed her a way with his tail. Kagome landed on her feet. Sesshoumaru dove his entire body at Kagome.

"Spirit Shield." She said easily. Sesshoumaru was immediatly shocked. He stood and shook it off. He barked at Kagome, flying spit landed around her. "Ugh! You're sick!"

Sesshoumaru dove towards her again. The invisible orb became stronger. Sesshoumaru dove. Kagome stayed focused although confused, what was he up to. Sesshoumaru dove again, this time Kagome fell to her knees. She began to feel dizzy. _His saliva!_ From the spit Sesshoumaru had thrown at her poison was rising. Growing thicker within the spirit shield. Kagome released the shield and jumped away from her original place. Sesshoumaru didn't allow it. His paw hitting her hard across the mid-section. Kagome hit a tree and almost didn't get up. Everyone was watching in amazement. Wicked smiles, worried looks, and confused shrugs were shared amongst the classmates.

"It must've been one bad fight." Kagura whispered toKanna.

"You kidding me! They yelled like crazy!" Sango said, a worried look on her face but amusement in her eyes.

They stopped for just then Kagome had sent a fireball at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood a short distance from Kagome, Kagome a short distance from Sesshoumaru. Neither made a move for a while. Sesshoumaru transformed back to his usual form.

"Die!" Sesshoumaru ran at her. Kagome was on the defensive blocking his every move. He knew she was tired. In one swing Sesshoumaru shattered both her chains. Kagome was thrown across the field. Sesshoumaru laughed. Kagome felt angry, hatred, and lost. Something inside of her began to pulsate. It was steady. Kagome stayed on the ground trying to identify the source. It was the broken chain. It was calling out to her. _**Kill...Killl him!**_

Kagome was surprised at the thought. She actually found herself smiling. She began to shake.

_**Kill him!** _

_No, I can't! I won't!_

**_You know you want to! You are your father's child after all!_**

_No!_

"Why you shaking? Scared? Good!" Sesshomaru ran at her, promising to make this the final swing.

Kagome stood, her face masked in shadow. She made a few figures with her hand. "Hade's Army!"

She ran at him. Sesshoumaru stalled, this wasn't Kagome. This was something else he had never seen before. This was the essence of evil. She was getting closer, a herd of demons behind her ready to kill Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ran at her as well.

**_Kill him...yes...kill him!_**

_Nooo!_

They collided, the light blocking the view of their audience. No one was sure who struck who. Both stood at opposite ends. No one moved. Miroku had almost forgotten to breathe. Kagome fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru stood, horror stricken at what he had witnessed. The bell had rung a short time ago but no one seemed compelled to want to go. They wanted to see what happened afterwards. Unfortunately they were shoed away by their Master. Sesshoumaru was to get Kagome back to the nurses office.

**_Magic Mirror on the Wall..._**

Kanna walked in followed by Kagura. Sesshoumaru barely looked their way. He was sitting by Kagome's bedside. She was gentle again, fragile, and lying asleep before him. His confusion still lingered as he sat there.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagura gave Kanna a push. She slid her mirror into Sesshoumaru's hands. "What's this for?"

"You wanna know what really happened, don't you?" Kanna looked in the mirror as Sesshoumaru's expression changed in comprehension. "Just look. Remember the nightmare and look."

_Sesshoumaru spiraled into his past. He was in the well again. He ran towards the castle. Fought off the demons. It was all simple. Quicker. Nothing to stop him. Opening the door he saw a tall man. Long black hair, purple eyes, and a smile across his face. _

_"Naraku, you shouldn't be here!" It was Inu Yasha's mother!_

_"I've come to take you both away! I won't let him keep you!" _

_"If Inu Yasha hears you, his father will come downstairs and-"_

_"And what? I can't let him do this!"_

_"Who are you talking to? Naraku! Get out of my house!"_

_"I've come to take what is mine!" Naraku grabbed the mother and a little child, white hair told Sesshoumaru Inu Yasha was there. _

_"They will never rule with you!" Sesshoumaru's father unsheathed his sword._

_"You have no power over them. They love me!" Sesshoumaru's father seemed broken at this. _

_As the sword came towards Naraku, another came towards him, then blood._

_The woman lay on the floor a pool of blood and rags. A small knife pierced the man's heart. Naraku ran with the child in his hands. _

_"Not until you're ready my child!" She said. A glow sprouted from the other room. Naraku was gone. Inu Yasha was gone. Now all that was left was Sesshoumaru, his father, and Kagome. She had been watching from the room Naraku and Inu Yasha had escaped. _

_"Kagome...come here Kagome." He sang to her. Sesshoumaru turned away. He knew what would come next._

When his eyes opened he was back in the room. Kagome had tears in her eyes and Kanna began to retreat. Kagura whispered something in Kagome's ear and disappeared.

**_Love_**

Kagome opened her eyes. The moonlight was bright, the candles extinguished, and a rather heavy man lay at her feet. Kagome tried to move with out waking him. He sturred.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru's eyes looked dazed.

"Ssshhh. Just go back to sleep." Kagome brushed his face, it was warm. Sesshoumaru felt the cold air when her hand left his skin. "You didn't flinch."

"You're not as scary as you think." Sesshoumaru said with a light smile. Kagome looked away.

"So what are you doing here? Making sure I die or something?" Kagome asked, tears already forming.

"No, I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to."

"I don't know you were pretty determined to me." Sesshoumaru sighed. He came up to her and hugged her. Kagome didn't fight it. She rested on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I-I was just angry." Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead. Her cheek. Her nose. Forehead. Chin. Eyes. He looked at her lips. He closed in on her slowly. She let him kiss her. Those soft lips, oh so soft lips, she invited him in. Tasting him as he tasted her. The warmth of their tongues tangling their emotions. **_Kill him..._**With a soft cry she pulled away.

"I can't."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Everytime I get near you-since we fought-I don't know! I hear this voice inside my head telling me to kill you. And I can't do that. I'd rather you kill me." Sesshoumaru held her agian.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. It's probably Naraku. Don't worry we'll get through this together." She looked into his eyes. Those golden orbs that kept her warm and loved. She trusted in his words completely; she didn't trust herself. They locked lips and held eachother.

_I'll keep you safe..._

**_Kill him..._**


	12. New Comers

**_(Okay...so I'm back alive and kicking!...thank you all so much for the reviews and stuff...I still can't believe what happened er what's going to happen...eerrr...wat ev...n e ways hope you keep on it!)_**

**_Newcomers  
_**The killing sprees had lessened throughout the week. The attempted abductions had completely ceased since that incident at the waterhole. Kagome attended classes sometimes, other times she hung out with the girls, but most of her time was with Sesshoumaru. They became more popular than Inuyasha and Kikyo. Of course Sesshoumaru never admitted it out loud, in a way he couldn't even admit it to himself, but it was an understanding from everyone that there was something going on whether he liked it or not. Today, like any other day, was absolutely normal. Except every other day wasn't normal so today wasn't an absolutely-normal-other-day. Sesshoumaru sat at the stands an unusually cool breeze slid past him; he looked down at Kagome, who was one stand before him. She sat there with her beautiful smile talking to Kanna about Kouga. From what he'd heard she still didn't tell him about her crush. Little hints were given but Kouga still had his eyes on someone else. Miroku was whispering love words with Sango. He whispered something just then that made Sango smile brilliantly. While Sesshoumaru pondered as to what he might've said that would make such a person smile the Geredian Knight Rhiannon entered. The class became silent altogether. His appearance only proved for bad news or good news given the circumstances.

"Good morning! How's it going?" He asked, his eyes scanned the room. "Well, you've all heard about the war at hand? Yes?"

Tension grew, many heads looked up and nodded. Others stiffened. Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes. Kikyo lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I thought so." He continued. "Well, we're all going to die!"

A shock ran through the crowd. Then a burst of laughter from Geredian Knight Rhiannon. "I'm just kidding! I'm sorry couldn't help myself."

Papers, furballs, and sticks were thrown at him.

"Alright, alright! The truth is since your exams are coming up so quickly we decided to make this year a little more interesting. The war is at hand almost...sort of not really but we still need fresh people. Killers, anybody to help. Schools such as these have been trying to come up all over the lands and kingdoms. Demons and priestess coming together. As a way of uniting all of these...uh...people...we've decided to hold a huge tournament. Us versus them versus themselves versus ourselves and all that good stuff. When they arrive we shall hold a ball. Afterwards is the tournament. Then another ball to honor the winners." The class began to take this in.

"What makes you think we're up for it?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I know I can beat them I have no reason to prove it to anyone else. If they get in my way sometime later I'll just kill them and that'll be their proof for all to see."

"Yeah, what's in it for us?" Kouga asked, Kanna blushed at his voice.

"I'm glad you asked! Third place will recieve a metal. Second a trophy. First place holders will win ten thousand rubles and an automatic 'A' passing you straight to Knighthood. In which, you can choose the name you are knighted with and that shall be the name you are called for all eternity." He smiled proudly. At the mention of Knighthood Sesshoumaru became hooked.

"But if we pass the exams-" A blonde boy began.

"My dear boy, there are no more exams. The tournament is your exam. As is your behaviour at the ball so keep your wits about you. That is all. Oh no, one more thing. Classes for students with their priestess's will now add on an extra class. Ballroom dancing. Three of you will be chosen to dance the first dance. So bring your dancing shoes. Now, dismissed." Geredian Knight Rhiannon walked away with a satisfied grin. Kagome blushed as she imagined Sesshoumaru and her dancing in the twilight.

**_Confusion_**  
**_Kill him...you know you want to...your deepest desire is it not?_**

_Go away! Leave me alone! I love-_

**_Hahahaha! Pitiful! That's what you are! You show him affection and all he does is ignore you...you hate the man...I know you. You loathe him with every inch of yourself for what his father did._**

_What does his father have to do with anything?_

**_My dear child...poor, sweet, child...set yourself free and your memories will come...Sad you don't even remember your mother..._**

_My mother?_

_What about my mother?_

**_Hahahaha! You are simply foolish...you have all the answers...I am simply a reminder...A piece of yourself that is trapped behind this inferior mind! I am what you wish to become. I am what you desire. What ever I say you shall do...And so I tell you, you will kill him! You will kill him!_**

_NO! NO!_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

"STOP!" Kagome yelled, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. Tears were filling in her eyes again. She got up and ran away. Sesshoumaru stood and walked the opposite way. Kouga, Miroku, Miko, and Inuyasha followed along. Kanna, Sango, Kagura, and Kikyo followed after Kagome. Everyone else loomed with quizzical looks.

"It happened again!" Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you think he says to her?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know! I don't know! But I swear to God I'll make him pay for every word!"

Ever since their fight Kagome had been acting weird. At first Sesshoumaru figured it was something Naraku did to annoy, to confuse her. But as time progressed he noticed that she seperated herself from him. Kagome began to avoid him. She couldn't look him in the face. Kagome never told him any of what went on inside her head. She hardly spoke to him. Those light walks they had they spent laughing. He liked seeing her happy. He caught her one day banging her head. She was crying horribly. Afterwards he'd confessed to the guys. Miroku, Kouga, Miko, and Inuyasha were the only ones who knew other than himself and Kagome.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" Sango asked, running up to her.

"I'm fine!" Kagome yelled, a burst of her power illuminating her aura. The girls stopped. She was usually mad and wanted to be left alone when she got like that. Kagura and Kikyo backed away. They didn't bother when others didn't want to be bothered. Sango stood her ground and Kanna walked up slowly.

"I can help you." Kanna raised her mirror. A numb feeling filled Kagome's body. It was just her and the mirror. A handsome man appeared behind Kagome. She recognized him from somewhere but she wasn't quite sure where. A voice was heard in the distance.

_"Naraku! What are you doing here?" _

_"She's watching I can feel it!"_

_"Who is?"_

_"Kagome." The words pulsed within her. Who were these people? Why did Naraku want her so?_

_"Cottage grove."_

_"What?"_

_"Tell her to come to Cottage grove." A woman's face appeared in Naraku's place. "Tell her to come and see me...her mother..." The word echoed. Something inside Kagome's mind triggered. She began to fall. The scene of Sesshoumaru's father's death played again. The woman on the floor...the dead woman...it was this woman...it was her mother..._

A slight thud shook Kagome as her body hit the ground. Confusion amongst the girls loomed. Sesshoumaru had finally appeared, having been convinced my his friends that he should stick by Kagome instead of leaving her her space. Sesshoumaru took her to her room.

"Why won't you tell me?" Sesshoumaru asked the unconcious Kagome.

"Mother..." It came out a small whimper, but he heard it. She had said mother. What was Naraku putting in her mind? He grew aggrivated and went to his room to think.

**_The New Gang  
_**For the next several weeks ballroom dancing was the new hottes class. Kagome seemed a lot normal after the last incident. And Sesshoumaru was actually looking forward to dancing with Kagome. The Ball was only three days away. Being such the other-younger-students were on trips. Servants were taking care of the decorations. And Sesshoumaru was being forced to pick most of everything. Even though he was not Knighted he was still heir to the thrown. As such he was allowed such services as party arrangements. He had to make up most of his ballroom dancing classes because he was needed for the guest list, decorations, food, and other nuisances that troubled everyother mind but his. It got to the point where Sesshoumaru made all the servants cry when they asked him where he would like to be seated. Kagome being of sound mind-finally-took over for him. He didn't mind. He enjoyed it. Sesshoumaru was still confused about his attraction to this human girl but he began to be aware of how attracted he was.  
It happened on the day the newcomers began to arrive...

A pale boy with bright orange hair walked in. A nice brunette followed in after him. They looked around and split up somehow. The girl ended up in the maze, while the young man ended up in Kagome's room. As far as the boy knew it could've been his dorm. Kagome came out of the shower and was surprised to see this strange, cute looking guy there.

"What are you doing here!? Get out!" Kagome began flinging objects. The man evaded them easily, being the skilled fighter that he was. Kagome decided to kick it up a notch. Throwing kicks, punches, and power balls. The man took out his sword and fought back. In two moves she was pinned to the floor. "Let me go you perv!"

"Calm down! I didn't know! I'm one of the people sent here for the tournament." Kagome quit struggling. "Honest look."

He retrieved a small pass from his pocket. It read:

**This pass allows the holder**

**Ichigo**

**to enter the school in the Asterisk Kingdom**

**and participate in the Tournament.**

Kagome eyes skimmed over it.

"You're Ichigo?" The orange haired boy nodded. At that moment Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's room. From his point of view of Kagome in a towel, naked, and wet with a boy on top of her things didn't seem right for him. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes went red, his claws grew sharp, and jealousy clouded his judgment. Ichigo went on the defense again and Kagome was trying to stop the feud. In one swift movement Kagome kicked Sesshoumaru in the shin, squeezed his shoulder, and twisted his left wrist. Sesshoumaru couldn't move all his joints were locked tight.

"Kagome!"

"It's not even what you think you perv! I fought him to get out he pinned me down. When you came in he had just identified himself. Everything was an accident!" Ichigo grabbed his sword and walked out.

"This is going to be a fun Tourny. Catch you later!" Ichigo disappeared into the school. Ever since then Sesshoumaru stuck by Kagome and met all the new comers by her side. He hung out with some of them keeping Kagome close to show them who she was with. Many didn't care, others hardly noticed, but there were some that creeped Kagome out competely. Kagome got tired of meeting so many people. There'd be plenty of time later to meet. So she got excited when she found out she could help with the decisions. The new gang running around the school being popular was Ichigo and his friends from where ever he came from. Kagome didn't care. They'd lose either way.

**_The Ball_**  
Friday afternoon:

The guys were picking their suites. The girls were picking up their dresses. And Kagome was still trying to decide the color.

"Yeah, I got red and purple." Sango said, showing off her ruffled dress. It was very beautiful.

"I got white and blue." Kagura squealed.

"Mine is hazel. It almost looks green." Kanna whispered. "He's actually excited to go with me. He told me so."

The girls squeeled and laughed. They were so excited. Kagome tried to be as happy but she still couldn't help the fact that she didn't know how she was going to wear her hair, didn't have a dress, and Sesshoumaru had hardly spoken about going. Sango turned to her.

"Let's see yours!" Sango chirped. Kagome looked out the window.

"I don't have one! I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!" Kagura asked. "Even if you have to go with me."

They all laughed.

"He hasn't asked me, I have no dress, and I don't feel like going anyways!" At that moment Sesshoumaru entered the conversation as well as Miroku, Kouga, and Miko. Loud talking and laughter kept on until Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Ahem...Kagome. You've been very busy with preperations. So...in order...er...I mean...for...thanks...Oh, here! I hope it fits." And he stalked out of the room. Kagome stood befuddled. Was it an act of kindness or just 'thanks'? Opening the golden yellow box she took out a beautifully decorated green dress. It came with shoes, earings, and an emerald necklace.

"He went all out for this one!" Miroku pointed out. "It should fit.We had help from the ladies."

Kagome looked around, she was so happy. She would go to the Ball.

**_Somewhere outside Asterisk Kingdom..._**  
Naraku stood. "What do you think? The purple robe a little too much? I don't want to seem over bearing."

The woman smiled. "You look marvelous, but she won't be taken today. He has grown too fond of her. The day is coming and you are losing her a little more everyday."

"Don't worry about the girl. She is falling into place. Sesshoumaru is nothing more than a pawn. He is as naive as his father was."

"Hmph...Sesshoumaru is more ruthless than his father. He would kill you without hesitation."

"No, if his precious Kagome was in question he would hesitate. He is just like his father. His fondness for the girl will be his downfall."

The woman stood. "I'm ready."

"Do you remember your part in this?" Naraku saddled his horse.

"Of course. I get to play follow the leader."

"Well off to the Ball we go."


	13. The Ball: Blood and Tears

**_(Okay...okay...the confusion is over as of today...are you excited?! All the messy tangled strings are about to unfold errr untangle since they aren't folded...)shrugs(...sooo I got my wish soooo many chocolate chip cookies have been swarming my house I've actually had to give some away!!!)droool(mmmm...wimper...my cookies!...oh right back to the story)_**

**_The Day Before  
_**"Kagome! Kagome?" Sesshoumaru had been looking for Kagome since he had handed her the dress. The fear that she might not like it or it might not fit was just killing him. _Stupid girl! Where the hell are you?_

Kagome was outside in the maze. _Ugh! This sucks! I can never find my way out! Kaede said I should use my third eye...what the hell is that supposed to be? Dammit!_

"Where's Sesshoumaru when I need him?"

"Right here." Kagome spun around. "You called?"

"What the-? Where'd you come from?" Kagome took his arm, he led her out of the maze.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to know if you,uhm, liked the dress...you know did it fit?" Sesshoumaru's cheeks began to darken as he noticed Kagome's smile.

"You dog you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Unfortunately they were out of the maze and half the student body was witness to this action. Kagome blushed. Guys whistled. Sesshuomaru frowned. He undid Kagome's arm from his own and began marching away. "I liked the dress!"

Kagome ran after him. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sesshoumaru walked faster. Kagome frowned but kept up. "Why are you following me?"

"You were looking for me! I still haven't answered your question!" Sesshoumaru looked back. He could still see the teasing faces. _I'm a goddamn demon! I'm not weak!_

"It bothers you that much?" Kagome stopped. Sesshoumaru's shoulders dropped.

"Kagome, its not like that at all." Sesshoumaru tried to reason, convincing himself rather more than Kagome.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! You dog you! You could've told us! Now we can all go together with our lovely ladies!" Kouga barked, as his arm went around Kanna. She had a worried look on her face. Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru to see his reaction.

"It's not what you think!" Sesshoumaru said very calmly. He tried to smile at Kagome but found it hard to even look at her.

"Sure it wasn't. You don't have to deny it anymore. You love the girl. We know it." Sango laughed, and so did the rest. Sesshoumaru saw his brother Inuyasha smiling.

"No! I don't love the girl! She's human! I'm a demon! You confuse my feelings with Inuyasha's. Him and my father are alike. Complete fools falling over any pathetic thing that shakes itself infront of them! I have better taste and a lot better composure than that!" Sesshoumaru stood fuming. Kagome's anger rose to a boiling point.

"If that's how you feel you could've told me sooner. I wouldn't have bothered with the arrangements." Kagome said this so calm and softly everyone flinched. She turned, "I have some things to do. I won't want to bother you while you sleep as well. So I am sure you can find a room that fits your needs."

Sesshoumaru reached out spinning her from her elbow, "Kagome, please let me explain!"

"I don't need an explaination. All I need is for you to let go of my arm." Kouga was sure she had just spit out fire.

"No! I'm not letting go until you listen to what I have to say!" Sesshoumaru stood his ground but not for long.

"Chalda!" Kagome made a simple fist and thrust it into his stomach. Sesshoumaru flew. Kagome turned and ran into the forest.

**_Fortune Cookie...  
_**Sango was about to run after her but was held back by Kanna.

"What?" Kanna held up a bow and some arrows. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon!" Kagura, Sango, and Kanna ran after her.

In the forest Kagome ran blinded by fury. Tripping over something hard, she fell to the floor crying. Kanna watched her closely.

"Kagome? What did you do?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her confused.

"What?" Kagura pointed at the dead thing Kagome had tripped over. It was a scorpion. A mid size demon scorpion that had been slaughtered. Looking around Kagome realized the forest was swamped with dead demons. Some slaughtered the others died of their own insanity. Kagome stood and walked to each demon.

"What happened?" Kagura seemed as if she were about to faint.

"The Harvest Moon is approaching..." Kanna whispered it so lightly but it echoed across the trees. A sudden gust picked up and flew down on the girls. Kagome covered her face.

"What does that mean, the Harvest Moon?" Kanna took her hand and led her to the lake.

"Sesshoumaru's father stopped it last time. When you were born. He didn't let it happen. And neither will Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked at Kagura and Sango.

"Kanna!"

"She has to know Kagura! She has to find out!"

"She will!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome yelled. Kanna threw the mirror into the water. It lit up instantly. Kagome's eyes widened. "Is that true?"

"You will find out soon enough." Sango and Kagura tried to see what she was witnessing but the water was completely blank to them. **_(And its gonna remain that way until later! hahahaha you don't know!)_**Sango handed Kagome the bow and arrow.

"What do I need this for?" Sango shrugged.

"I really don't know I was tired of holding it." They began to laugh. Kanna retrieved her mirror and walked towards the mansion. The others followed along. They failed to notice Naraku's presence behind the big tree.

"I wonder what Kanna showed her." Naraku turned to the woman.

"Don't worry. My child knows what she does. All she does, she does for a reason."

"Is that Kagome or Kanna?" Naraku raised a brow. The woman just smiled.

"C'mon we still have preperations to finish." With a simple burst of wind they disappeared.

**_The Guest List  
_**Kagome hadn't talked to Sesshoumaru the whole day. She hadn't spoken to him this morning. She had completely ignored him! Sesshoumaru had sent roses, which he found burned and on his bed that morning. He sighed. _At least its better than the chocolates I sent to her._ He wiped the last piece of melted chocolate off his walls. _Kagome...Why do I have to be so stupid?_

He turned to yesterday. He remembered his frantic yells. The way he embarrased her. The way he denied his true feelings. But she was human after all. She was human. His mother had made sure he never loved a human and yet here he was trying to win this girl back. Sesshoumaru had almost killed the guys when they told him that was to 'harsh'. If it weren't for their stupid teasing! Sesshoumaru sighed again. Hearing their words of wisdom.

"You like the girl. We all know you do. And if you don't tell her that. She's like a sick puppy following you everywhere." Kouga shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah man. Kagome's a nice girl. And with her power who cares if she's human?" Miroku added.

"I agree." Mikko said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Man, you messed up worse than I ever could. That was just cold what you said. Right infront of her too. Infront of everybody. That was just mean. I feel sorry for her now. And I don't even _like_ her." Inuyasha laughed, "Now we both have something in common."

Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha and walked away.

_What do they know? They all have demons. Inuyasha is a half-demon. I'm a full demon. I don't feel such things for humans. But than again Kagome is no normal human. I know that...Kagome..._

"I love you." Sesshoumaru lay their taking in his words.

"Awww. I love you too." Shippo sat at the window with a huge smile. Kagome's cat ran out the room.

"Not you you fool! Kago-What do you want?" Shippo waited for Sesshoumaru to say something else but he wasn't going to pursue the issue.

"Guest list is here. Do you approve?" Shippo asked handing him a long roll of paper.

"I thought Kagome would take care of this?" Sesshoumaru snatched the roll. He began reading down the list.

"She seemed pretty mad. She said, 'Sesshoumaru should do this 'cause I might invite some unworthy humans that might annoy him! Jerk!' And then she walked off. You should try apologizing." Shippo said with a smile. Sesshoumaru stood, he read the name over and over again.

"Shippo, did you invite Naraku?" Shippo looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! You told me to remember? You asked me to invite him to kill Kagome. I didn't think you were serious I thought you just wanted him to talk to Kagome so that's what I told him. At first I thought he was evil but he bought me ice cream and told me he wasn't he's a cool guy. So yeah, he's coming." Shippo jumped off Sesshoumaru. "He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Shippo!" Sesshoumaru stood quiet for a second. "I'll keep my eyes on him. He's probably after Kagome. I'll keep her close. She'll be with me."

"I don't think so." Shippo sang.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She's going with her friends. All by herself. She's been telling everybody!" Shippo ran out the room before Sesshoumaru wacked him. "Just apologize!"

**_The Ball: Blood and Tears  
_**"Kagome just apologize!" Sango tried to put it through Kagome's thick skull that what happened was her fault. She could've walked away and saved the humiliation for when they were both alone. "But nooo Kagome wants an answer right then and there. You're so stupid! He's not the kind that shows his feelings right away! You of all people know that! Just apologize!"

"I can't!" Kagome threw a pillow at Sango. They were in Sango's room getting ready.

"Why not? You have to give sometimes in love you know." Sango rolled her eyes, laying on the bed.

"Look, for one I didn't do anything wrong. For two, he should apologize for the simple fact that he could've held it in if he's so good in holding in feeings. And three my pride is at stake here! That is what we are really fighting about!"

"Kagome, you can't really expect him to tuck _his _sack back and apologize to you do you? He'd let you kill him before he ever apologized to a human!" Kagome sighed. There was a knock at the door.

"Sango I need you." It was Miroku. "The teacher has picked the three to represent the school. There will be one from the outer and three from here."

"Who were the three chosen?" Sango asked, Miroku stood behind the door.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, Me, you, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru." Kagome moaned.

"Why did they chose us?" Kagome wailed.

"Are you kidding me? They had to pick the two sons of the king and a human to show the balance of peace among us. It'd be discrimmination if it were all demons or something." Miroku said. "Lady Akari-san has ordered me to bring you down stairs. Just Sango. Kagome, you will be called down last because you're paired with the heir."

Kagome nodded, waving Sango off. Sango walked out. Miroku was speechless. Beauty rippled down to the very hem of the dress. The dark colors a perfect match to her warm tainted skin. Her hair had been curled and tied in a unraveling bun. There wasn't one part of her that Miroku couldn't stop staring at. She was beautiful and he had now witnessed the true power of her beauty. Sango blushed at such a reaction. Clearing her throat, she took his arm and let him lead the way.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were already downstairs. Both were wearing matching clothes. Inuyasha had a white suite with a red undershirt and a bloody red rose. Kikyo had on white chandelier earings, a long flowing gown. It wrapped itself around her neck, beginning dark red at the bottom and ending in white at the top. Her hair was pulled back in three braids each tied together with a rose.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two. He wondered if Kagome and him would look so good together. Then again he had disowned the poor girl. He sighed. Juromaru walked in.

"And where is your date, Sesshoumaru?" Juromaru gave a half-hearted smile. "I see. Well, luckily you two are called last. After all the invites are in, I shall call down Miroku and Sango. Followed by Inuyasha and Kikyo. And ending with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. You will dance the first song and then be free to mingle."

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock. Kagome should be coming any time now. He had asked Shippo to do it.

In the room Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She made sure the dress was fine, her hair was neat, and her teeth were clean._I hate this guy and yet I still have to look perfect! What's wrong with you?_

"Absolutely nothing." It was Buyo, her cat.

"What are you doing here?" The cat jumped on the bed and rolled on its back.

"I know something you don't know!"

"You always do."

"You wanna know what Sesshoumaru really feels about you?" Kagome stopped and looked at the cat. "Well I'm not telling!"

"Wait, you stupid cat!" The cat jumped down and ran out the door. Kagome chased after it. The hallway was so dark and lonely. "Where'd you go?"

"Kagome..." She spun. _That voice! It's her!_ "Come with me Kagome. I need you."

"Where are you?"

"Who you talking to?" Shippo popped out of the wall.

"Shippo? Did you see-?" Shippo looked at her as Kagome pointed down the hall. "Nevermind. What is it?"

"You're needed downstairs." Shippo lead the way.

"...And now for our school's finest. Joining us is Miroku and Sango." Claps were heard as they descended hand in hand. "Inuyasha and Kikyo!" More cheers. "Sesshoumaru and Kagome." Loudest cheers. But they suddenly stopped as Sesshoumaru descended down the stairs alone. Sudden whispers arose, eyes were still watching the doors. Sesshoumaru shook his head. Sango nodded at him. Turning slowly he saw his goddess descend. The green gown flowed nicely. Her hair was half up and half down. Her beauty gracefully lit about her.

Kagome's eyes never left Sesshoumaru. She was amused at how he stared at her. He said he didn't like her but the way he looked at her now said otherwise. The orchestra began to play the Midnight Waltz. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked to the middle. The other dancers swirling around them. Sesshoumaru bowed, Kagome curtsied, and then the waltz began. Her head turned as they did, their forms barely touching, Sesshoumaru wished to say something.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Kagome almost lost her footing.

"Sesshoumaru, shut up!" Sesshoumaru turned with her. "I am going to dance with you and then I'll never talk to you again. I've already asked to be traded. The only one that has the essentials of keeping up with you is Kikyo. Sorry but atleast you get one annoying human off your back!"

Sesshoumaru winced. "Kagome, I was embarrassed. I-I was confused. I don't care what others think anymore!"

"Yeah right what ever! I don't know what you're up to but I know it has nothing good. You could atleast do me the decency of making up your mind!" The waltz was about to end. Sesshoumaru's mind was racing. If he didn't say something, do something he'd lose Kagome.

"I have! I want you!" Kagome stood in mid spin. Turning into his chest she felt his breath on her kneck.

"Prove it! Right here, right now! Prove it!" Kagome challenged. Sesshoumaru looked around. He didn't know what to do except...

As the waltz came into a close Sesshoumaru dipped Kagome. Caught in perfect time, light, and position Sesshoumaru laid a passionate kiss on Kagome that she couldn't resist. Until she had both feet on the ground. A loud crack was heard as Kagome's hand made contact with Sesshoumaru's face. She ran out into the garden. The crowd stood in confusion.

The orchestra played another song as more dancers went on the dance floor. Sesshoumaru sulked to the balcony with a glass of champagne. What had he done wrong? He watched Kagome in the garden playing with her cat.

"Ah, women." A voice spoke from behind.

"Yeah," Sesshoumaru spun. "Naraku!"

"Calm yourself, Sesshoumaru." Naraku raised his hand. "I come as a well invited guest. Check your list."

"I saw it. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to show."

"Now, now Sesshoumaru is that any way to greet a friend?" Naraku looked down as saw Kagome chasing after her cat. "Some plans change you know. I had other arrangements but I passed them up simply to say hello."

"What do you want with Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice was calm but fierce. Naraku almost winced.

"To free her. Have you noticed the demons? Acting strange they are...I thought a strong demon like yourself would have noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"The Harvest Moon is approaching."

"What?"

"She'll want the blood of a loved one, then blood spilled of a broken innocence, and finally the release of her anger."

"What? What are you talking about? Is that what you plan to do with Kagome? Well you won't get any of her blood. I'll defend her!" Sesshoumaru looked into the empty garden. "Kagome? Kagome!"

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried from a distance.

"You son of a-" A dagger dug itself into his flesh. Naraku held his glass to catch the blood.

"Fool, I didn't say her blood." Sesshoumaru lay on the ground. "Oh, you're not dead. Not yet. She'll want to do it herself. You a merely paralyzed. Now if you don't mind I have a lady waiting..."


	14. Fools Rush In

**_(Tuntuntun-Tuuuunnnn)shrugs(So is it what you expected? Cause now that I look at it its kinda what I expected...I don't think it's got any surprise at all...I mean everyone knows Kagome's secret now...and Sesshoumaru's and Sango's and...maybe not...)_**

**_Known Strangers_**

Kagome had fled to the garden where her cat was waiting. She rolled her eyes at the cat.

"What are you doing here?" The cat meowed innocently. "Don't give me that!"

_"You shouldn't have done that to him. You did that just to get back at him. How cruel you are!" _Kagome sat and called it over to her lap.

"What did you have to tell me?" Kagome asked.

_"He lo-"_ Buyo stood up sniffing the air. _"Naraku's here."_

"What!"

_"And...could it be? No, she's dead!"_ The cat ran into the forest. Kagome ran in after it. A ruffle of green disappeared behind the black forest.

"Who's dead? What is it? Is it Naraku? Is Naraku dead?" Kagome stopped behind the cat. It stared ahead, somewhere behind the water whole. Kagome strained to see what it was watching so intently. There, she saw it. Someone was there in the shadows. Sniffing the air she knew it wasn't Naraku. She didn't even know Naraku was there. A lone figure moved from behind the tree.

"Hello Kagome." A chill ran down Kagome's spine. She gave Kagome a feeling of relief as well as hatred.

"Who are you?" The woman giggled like a little girl.

"Do you know who you are?" Kagome was taken aback.

"Of course I know! I am Kagome Higurashi!"

"My dear Higurashi is a name of a pitiful family that is too low to be taken under your name."

Kagome watched the girl. The cat stood on end. _Be careful Kagome...be very careful..._

"I see you still have that stupid cat." Kagome blinked, this seemed vaguely familiar. This very same situation. _Something's gonna happen! Sesshoumaru!_

"What do you want?"

"Nothing to do with your love I assure you. Nothing to do with him at all." The woman looked Kagome up and down. A blush came to Kagome's cheeks.

"If you have nothing more to say I suggest you leave!"

"You want to kill him, don't you?"

Kagome's face revealed her thoughts. A smile played on her lips.

"Yes, I thought so. All this time you've blamed Naraku. My dear you must know it was all you. It is your own desire that drives those thoughts."

"No, I love him!"

"Hahaha, please! If you could here yourself! Your very soul cries for his blood. You can smell it. You can almost taste it. That's what you want. His blood."

Sudden visions Kagome biting into Sesshoumaru's face flooded Kagome's mind. She fell on her knees holding her head.

"No, I don't want that!" Kagome tried to convince herself more than the strange woman. "Stop it!"

"Do you know why you want his blood, Kagome? Do you still ask why a sudden thirst for him has aroused you so violently?" Kagome was trying to listen, but she couldn't. Her head was feeling as if it were to split in two any minute.

"Shut up!" Kagome stood. "Lavinia Planitia!"

Roots from the ground surfaced attacking the stranger. She evaded them easily. Kagome's attack was useless.

"Yes, Kagome. Attack me! I will give you what you ask for soon enough!" The cat ran back to the palace. "Even your cat is useless. So scared it ran away."

Kagome watched the cat go. Turning back to her enemy she saw her hand outstretched. Kagome jumped out of her way. _Damn! That was close!_ Kagome looked for a way to attack her. She didn't know why but something told her not to get near this woman.

"C'mon is that all you've got? The Kagome I know wouldn't hold back so much. Ran out of steam?"

"Shut up!" Kagome ran at her but her gown caught on a root causing her to trip. The woman's cold hand settled itself on Kagome's forehead. "No."

She was draining Kagome. All her power was disappearing. Kagome couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think...

"Do you know that when a half-demon is at the point of death they turn to their full demon state until they are killed? You ofcourse are not a half-demon...but you still have the same reaction. When I'm done with you you'll be so thirsty for Sesshoumaru's blood you might as well just kill him today."

"No!" Kagome looked towards the palace and screamed, "Sesshoumaru!"

**_(srry to interrupt...just trying to think of what else to put...I know what the outcome is just not how to make it so...ugh!)  
Loss of Words  
_**Kagome fell limp to the ground. Every part of her body drained. Her eyes half closed searched her surroundings. The woman's mouth still spoke.

"Feeling a little dry aren't you dear? Take a deep breath I think you'll get a whiff of something good on its way." Kagome didn't understand but she did take a deep breath. Something rather piquant aroused her interests. She felt herself pulsating in response to this. Something in her blood churned to be let out. _What is this feeling? What did she do to me?_

"Hello, my dear. I have something for you. Something you want." Naraku walked over and swirled the red liquid in the glass. "Can you smell it? Do you know what this is?"

Kagome's eyes had been watching the wine glass very carefully. She tried to break away from this hypnotism but found it almost relaxing watching the liquid swirl a bit. Naraku's words fell to the back of her mind the only thing she could hear was the slushing of the wine...

_Is it wine? It never looked so good...I'm so thirsty..._

**_For blood..._**

_No not again! No! _

**_You want it...its there its not your fault...its his...he's force feeding you...just reach out for it..._**

_No! I don't drink blood...I don't_

**_want_**

_want_

_**blood**_

_blood_

_I wa**nt blood...**_

Kagome's eyes opened in realization. Her thoughts still echoed in her head causing a severe headache that grew and grew. Her hands shook as they reached for her head.

"Why do I have these thoughts?" Kagome whispered, Naraku knelt beside her. "Please, stop it! I don't want to-"

"Kill? Please, killing will sound like the glory of god when I show you what you will do." Naraku held her up. The glass at Kagome's lips, her nostrils filled with a sweet aroma, her mouth went dry instantly. "I'll give you the option of drinking it. Would you like me to pour it into your mouth? Or would you rather me throw it away?"

Kagome strained to see if she could find a way to escape. She closed her eyes. Naraku smiled and tilted the glass. The cool liquid poured inside her. A refreshing sense slid down her throat and inside her. Kagome sighed as the torment inside her subsided. She reached up with ease and held the glass, making sure she had swallowed every last drop. Naraku's laugh knocked her to reality. Kagome saw her hand holding the glass, she saw Naraku begin to recite a spell, and she saw the woman cower in fear. A new strength began to fill Kagome. Her senses became stronger, her mind clearer, her thirst for blood became heavier. Sweet sensations of ripping a human limb from fragile limb raced through her mind.

**_What's happening to me? _**

Naraku brushed Kagome's hair off her face.

"Your mother repressed your power for all these years. Or at least tried to. The Harvest Moon is coming and you will lead us to victory." Naraku mused over Kagome like a fond pet.

_**To the Rescue!  
**_Sesshoumaru lay bleeding. The music played on. Voices and sounds of laughter could be heard from the inside. Sesshoumaru couldn't move. _How could I be so blind? Why didn't I realize it earlier? I'm so stupid! I need help! I wonder if I can still speak..._

He opened his mouth but to no avail. All he did was suck in air. His eyes moved about the room. A red bird flying his way caught his eye. It landed by his side and began to cry. _Stupid bird! I don't need your pity! I need help! Go get help!_

_"Hush! He is helping! Pheonix's have healing tears...or didn't the almighty Demon Dog know?" _Sesshoumaru saw a small cat crawl out from behind the bird. He was surprised it could talk. He was surprised that he could understand a talking cat. Nonetheless, the cat was right, Sesshoumaru felt good enough to walk. Kind of queezy but good enough.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked the cat. At which time a young boy with green eyes and a scar on his forehead appeared.

"So it's you he came to save?" Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the accent.

"Who are you?" The boy looked up at the white haired demon and smiled.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. My bird...er...Dumbledore's bird escaped." Soon a few others arrived behind him concerned.

Sesshoumaru turned to the cat. "I don't have time for this where is Kagome?"

The others that had just arrived stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Does he know that's a cat?" Harry turned to the girl who had just spoken.

"Hermione, maybe its a demon or something..." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione watched with great interest as the cat seemed to point towards the forest. "Look! It's showing him where she is!"

"She's over there alright." A orange haired boy stepped in, his sword ready. "I'll help you out, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked at the guy, a small furrow forming.

"I'm Ichigo...you know the guy you got mad at for seeing your girlfriend naked...?" Sesshoumaru jumped on his cloud toward the forest. Ichigo shrugged, and turned to a handsome white haired kid. "See Malfoy this is how you do it."

Ichigo jumped off the balcony and made it to the ground unharmed. Malfoy turned and walked back into the ballroom. The cat jumped down and followed in after Malfoy.

"Do you think we should help?" Harry turned to Ron. Ron dismissed the idea. Hermione grabbed his hand and Harry's.

"C'mon! That was the heir of this kingdom we should show our support by helping!" They grabbed on to the bird and flew towards the forest.

"What do you care? Shouldn't you be in there making out with Malfoy anyways?" Ron yelled holding on to Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry sighed.

**_Fools Rush In...  
_**Kagome pulled away from him. She felt light yet was pulled down by great weight. The woman had disappeared. Kagome could sense Sesshoumaru approaching. _Yes, he's almost here. He'll help me! Just stall Kagome, just stall!_

"What did you do to me?" Kagome backed away slowly.

"I didn't do anything...you did it all. I asked you if you wanted me to throw it away. You drank it on your own." Naraku smiled. "The result, your true form released!"

His head nodded towards the waterhole. "Go ahead, take a look at yourself. See what you've been hiding these many years."

Kagome turned to the still waters cautiously. A figure stood in her stead. The hair was pearl white, the eyes dark orbs of sapphire blue, the body...claws, fangs, it had demon all over it. Her eyes searched for her reflection. It wasn't until she moved that she realized it was her in the water.

"What kind of sick joke is this Naraku?!" Kagome turned to Naraku in full tears.

"No joke. The true form was hidden from you by your mother. There is no time to tell the faint story which has led you here." Naraku stood behind Kagome as she watched herself. "Why so glum? You should be rejoicing, Sesshoumaru will love you now that you are a demon. You will be strong enough to beat those who oppose you. You will be able to change the lives of many."

Kagome was quiet for a long time. _Sesshoumaru...will you love me now? But...I can't...I can't stay this way...this isn't me...it isn't what I want...What should I do?_

Naraku smiled. "Come now my child. I will show you the way to enlightenment."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, her blue eyes burning a hole in Naraku. "No! I don't want to be a demon! I don't want to be your pet! I don't want anything to do with this! Nothing at all!"

Kagome outstretched her arm to hit him. Naraku barely made it out of her way. Kagome kicked and punched as did he, yet she was a little stronger now. After a short while Kagome began to notice her true strength and power. She smiled at the new, refined freedom she had.

"You were a demon all along. How do you think you were so strong? So powerful? No normal priestess not even Inuyasha's mother was that strong. Come with me I can show you the true delight repressed from you all these years!"

"No!" Kagome made a run at him but a sudden melody stopped her. The woman stood behind the tree playing her flute. Kagome cringed in disgust and pain.

"There are others coming! We must go Naraku. The seed is planted." The woman took Naraku and fled away. Kagome's body transformed into its norm little by little. Sesshoumaru found her by the water a torn mess.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" Sesshoumaru strained to listen for Naraku but could not.

"I'm coming. Alright where is he? Or she or it!" Ichigo ran in with his sword. A rustle in leaves to his left was heard. "I got 'em now!"

Dashing in, he struck a hooded figure. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for!"

It was Ron, followed by Harry who was being choked by Hermione. Harry untangled himself from Hermione who noticed she was finally out of the woods. Sesshoumaru looked at them all quizzically. Ichigo put his sword away.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru's voice was as cold as ice. Ichigo sat on a rock.

"I said I'd help, my loyalty is to the king or king to be...what ever." Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"You shouldn't have we had it all taken care of." Ron said proudly.

"You were beating a bush." Malfoy appeared out of no where. Hermione smiled and blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Came to make sure nothing happened to...uh..the king..." His eyes searched Hermione for any hint of damage, Hermione, again, blushed.

"I was not beating a bush, it was a tree...and it was huge!" Ron said, Malfoy laughed.

"Harry, can your bird heal her?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring there conversation. Harry looked at the girl, no sign of blood but her gown was torn about the place.

"She's not really hurt...but I guess I can give her a glass of the bird's tears." Harry said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh move over!" Hermione took out her wand. Sesshoumaru looked alarmed.

"Don't worry, the wand isn't harmful unless its Ron holding it." Malfoy said, Ron blushed and took out his wand pointing it at Malfoy. "See?"

"Hold it right there!" Sango yelled. "Don't you dare shoot a spark or Miroku'll suck you up!"

Sesshoumaru observed the scenario. Ron was pointing his wand at Malfoy but from Sango's angle it looked like he had it pointed at Sesshoumaru. Hermione had her's on Kagome, who was also on the floor. Harry was standing next to Ichigo. Actually that just seemed random to him. Sesshoumaru was about to respond to Sango when ninja stars flew out at her. A boy in an orange suite jumped out of the bushes.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! Don't move or you'll regret it!" In one move the boy was duplicated. Millions of himself stood about the room. In a blast of confusion arguments, powers, and limbs were thrown about in every direction. Sesshoumaru was trying to calm everyone down. Kagome stirred a little and opened her eyes. She sat up in confusion, watching as millions of kids that looked the same attacked three other kids. Only to be thwarted by Sango's boomerang and then she watched as they disappeared into smoke. Sesshoumaru was beating Ichigo because he wasn't helping any more when he was picking fights with a boy that was too serious for his age. Then she saw as the brown haired girl picked a fight with the pink haired girl. Kagome stood.

"HEY!" The movement around her froze. Kagome looked around, "Who are you people?"

A sudden burst of names and explainations fused together to make noise. Kagome raised her hand. "You know what never mind. Sesshoumaru, can you take me to my room please? I'd like to be alone."

Everyone stood and watched Sesshoumaru escort her out. Afterwards they stood feeling like idiots and began to leave as well. Kanna waited for all to leave before she went to the water. Kagura looked around to make sure they were alone, she nodded.

"He shouldn't have done that to her." Kanna said, grabbing some water and putting it in a clear glass bowl. "Doesn't he know Sesshoumaru-"

"No, he doesn't but that's why she sent us to him. We mustn't interfere! Destiny has already been set in motion. Only fate can help now. What are you doing?" Kagura was a little disturbed.

"Drinking some water. I was kind of thirsty." Kanna smiled up at Kagura before she was clunked in the head.

"C'mon, quit waisting my time!" Kagura walked towards the castle. Kanna giggled behind her.

"Did you see all the comotion? It was hilarious! What crazy people we'll have in the tournament!" Kanna mused. Kagura looked behind her.

"It'll be interesting to watch now that Kagome's inner demon is released."

"She would've won either way. Her and Sesshoumaru are an unbeatable pair!"

"Nonsense what about you and Kouga?"

"Kouga is to fast for me. We would have lost. I think things through he goes through and then thinks. But I still love him."

"I still don't know there are plenty of good guys in the tournament."

"Yes, we'll have to watch them. Some are going after Kagome."

"They're with that person?"

"Yup. Have you been able to find out who it is?"

"No..."


	15. Touranment

_**(Okay….So a lot of reviews….thanks…bin sending you my thanks….sort quickly but I got some thanks in…right…O.o…sry but I didn't get the replies or I did but they were deleted in a very confusing argument on my email….so if you don't mind those who responded…can you do it again…I promise I won't lose it or have it accidentally deleted in an argument about privacy and how half of you aren't out to kill me….don't ask….oh and one more thing….who do you think should win the tournament???)**_

_**Monday**_

_**(Ichigo Kurosaki & Orihime Inoue VS Usagi Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba)**_

The tournament had begun that Monday. Some were excited, some were tired, and some were still trying to party, but all were there to watch the matches. The best ones from every school were competing. The elimination round began with Ichigo and Orihime versus Usagi and Mamoru. The match was being placed somewhere outside the palace but inside the kingdom. Pure grass was the only thing they had surrounding them. Neatly placed rocks were structured around the fighting grounds. All rocks, patches of grass, and spots or shades were taken. Kagome sat at the top surrounded by her usual round of friends. Sesshoumaru was at the bottom. He had to do the welcoming speech as his father would've done. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru made himself known, silencing all with a simple glare.

In the middle of his welcoming speech he looked up at Kagome. He had said something about 'trust those around you, for we are all friends.' She rolled her eyes. She hadn't told him what happened. The way she put it, it was nothing but a mere conversation with tea and crumpets. Kagome didn't want to tell him she was a demon. She didn't want to admit it yet. Her mother had hid it from her. Her real mother had concealed her demon form and her other mother had hid that fact from her. Kagome didn't care. She hardly remembered either one of them. Having Sesshoumaru know what really happened would just complicate things between them. It seemed that all they did now was complicate things. Maybe that's all it was; a big complication that she had fooled herself into thinking it was a relationship. An actual affection between the two; looking closely it was nothing but a big disagreement.

Kagome sighed, looking away from Sesshoumaru's desperate gaze. She wanted the fight to begin. She wanted it to be her turn already. She wanted to test this newly found power; this new demon she had become. Kagome turned to Sango. Sango didn't know either. Kagome didn't wish to burden her friend with more stress. She was going to but when Sango had told her that Kohaku had gone missing she had no heart for it. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru made his way to her. She loved the fact that he still made heads turn because of his beauty. It was one of the things she had liked about him.

"You okay?" Sesshoumaru asked, true, loving care taking over his voice. Kagome nodded. She was about to say something but the crowd began to cheer as the players made their way onto the field.

"Hey, it's Ichigo!" Kagome said, she cheered along with Sango, Kagura, and Kanna. "Who's the girl?"

"That's Orihime. She may look like a nice girl but that girl don't play!" Sango yelled.

"No the other girl," Kagome pointed to the girl with the two balls of blonde hair. "And what's with the hair?"

"I think it's cute!" Sango said, pulling her hair up the same way.

"She hasn't even begun to fight and already has a fan." Kagura called over. "Kanna, who is she?"

"That is…" Kanna opened up a pamphlet. "Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. She is very strong and admirable. Her nickname that she put down is Sailor Moon. How funny is that?"

A sudden uproar was heard. Usagi had just transformed into some sort of uniform. Mamoru Chiba had a black tuxedo and a white mask. Ichigo simply stood with his sword and Orihime standing behind him. The sun at the top and his sword pointing forward the elimination round had begun. From where Kagome sat she could see the sparks-literaly- from Sailor Moon. Her and Mamoru worked pretty well but they were too weak. Ichigo swung his sword attacking while Orihime did all the defense.

Ichigo went for the attack against Mamoru not knowing Usagi was right behind him. Orihime countered with an incantation, Kagome couldn't hear much above all the cheering but she did see the affect. That girl was powerful. Ichigo was stuck in a sword fight against Mamoru. Usagi took off her head band and threw it at Orihime barely missing her as Orihime moved out of the way. At two seperate corners Kagome found that it was too much action to watch altogether. If you watched Orihime and Usagie you missed Ichigo and Mamoru, and vice versa. Finally they seemed to regroup but not by choice. Usagi and Mamoru were closing in on them quickly. Cheers exploded as the audience realized what was happening.

"Hmph! They might just win." Kagome heard Sango say. Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his mind on their moves. He would usually observe his opponent and easily defeat him when Sesshoumaru fought 'em. But his mind kept jeering its way back to Kagome and Naraku. _What happened, Kagome? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you let me in?_

Ichigo and Orihime looked done for. Usagi took out a wand, everyone watched with excitement as it began to sparkle. Mamoru had a sort of stick. Ichigo was telling Orihime something. Usagi shouted and threw her power at Orihime; who had moved out of the way in synchrinization with Ichigo. Mamoru was struck by the power and fell back unto the ground. Usagi looked shocked. Orihime took her chance knocking the girl off her feet and letting Ichigo place the tip of his sword at her neck.

"It's over." Sesshoumaru said. He waved a hand and the judge of the competition stepped down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners; Ichigo and Orihime." His voice barely made it to the back of the stands as the cheers drowned him out. Sango was smiling but her heart was really going for Usagi. The new challengers were making their way on the field.

"Well, that was okay. Not what I expected." Kagura said, walking down the steps as the gang made their way to the cafeteria.

"They sucked! Watch how action packed my round will be. I'll give 'em something to watch." Inuyasha announced. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"As if you would do anything worth watching. We've seen it all. Making an ass of yourself is no longer amusing, little brother." Sesshoumaru came up behind him. He was trying to reach Kagome, who was walking awfully fast down the steps.

"No, you're right making an ass of yourself was taken over by Sesshoumaru. His one act of assholiness has never been surpassed. Kagome has crowned him king and she his fool." Kikyo yelled. Sesshoumaru blushed, he could tell by the change in Kagome's walk that she had heard. Kikyo, seeming satisfied, walked off with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was an arm's length away from Kagome when someone took hold of him.

"You have to stay and watch. You're the heir. They think it an honor when you stay." Sesshoumaru was led blindedly towards his seat.

**_Celestial Dragon 219  
_**"Kagome, hold up." Sango ran behind her. "I found my brother. Will you go with me to get him?"

Kagome nodded. Sango saddled two horses and raced down the trail. Kagome had her bow and arrow. Sango had her concealed weapons...concealed.

"Will we be back in time?" Kagome asked, she blushed. "I'm sorry Sango."

"Its okay I understand. You want it to be over with. We can make it. It's just that since Kohaku went missing I tried to find him. I've asked a couple of demons I know. They finally found him somewhere outside Sesshoumaru's kingdom. The demons are in a frenzy! I got news of my village, its completely taken over by demons. They're helping the demon fighters of my home to stop others. I don't understand what could've brought this." Sango ran ahead, catching sight of something in the distance. Kagome watched as Kohaku's body revealed itself beside a tree.

"Funny how that's the only tree on this hill." Kagome took out her bow and arrow hooking it on. "Something's not right."

Sango had finally reached her brother. Kagome watched, their conversation was becoming an argument.

"Kagome!" She didn't know if that was his voice or Sango's. Kagome turned to see a horned demon charging at her. She let her arrow fly. The demon was thrown off his horse.

"Sango get Kohaku!" She ordered, rounding on the demon. The horse kicked his legs and charged. A ball flew at them from their side. Kagome jumped off her horse. "Son of a bitch!"

She saw two more guys head towards Kohaku and Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome ran towards her but the horned demon attacked from behind. "Oh shit!"

Kagome took out her chain. It glowed and hummed against her fingers. Kagome was startled but went right on fighting. She rolled out of range from the demon.

_There's only one move that will get those guys and this one. I haven't practiced it enough but lets hope my new demon power can take it._

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated her senses on her chain. It broke into several pieces and scattered around the hill. In her mind it was as if a thousand eyes had opened for her. She saw every point in which the broken piece had fallen. She saw Sango with a dagger at the ready. She saw the two demons approaching. She saw the horned demon charge at her. She saw herself holding the tips of the chain.

"Celestial Dragon 219!" Kagome's voice startled all of them. She felt her power, her demonic power, flow into every single-two hundred nineteen-piece of the chain. It glowed slightly. Springing into life it took the form of a dragon. It's mouth open wide heading for the three attackers. Kagome turned her head as the stench of blood filled her nostrils. A sight of a thousand slaughters lay between Kagome and Sango. Regaining herself a bit Kagome finally made it to Sango. She saw the limp body in Sango's arms and thought it was her doing at first. Then she saw the demon's weapon wedged behind Kohaku's back. Sango was both surprised and strained.

Within a few minutes Kohaku's grave was finished. Sango lay purple flowers at his stone. Silent tears stained her cheeks. Sango turned to the spilled mess.

"I guess we should do something for them as well." Sango whispered.

"Don't worry about them. They'll evaporate into the air shortly. That's one good thing about that move. No mess no evidence." Kagome said with a smile. "Sorry."

"Let's go home, Kagome." She got on her horse. Kagome was about to follow when something caught her eye behind the tree. It looked like a skeleton key.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, but Sango was out of reach. "I'll give it to her later."

**_Tuesday  
_**"So, whose up today?" Kouga asked, catching up to Kanna.

"Kagura and Sango."

"What?"

"Yep."

"This ought to be fun." Miroku said, coming from behind them. "She just lost her brother and now she has to fight."

"She'll be fine." Kanna said, her eyes looking into her mirror. "Its Kagura I'm worried about."

Miroku gave Kanna an odd look. "So Kanna, can you see anything in that thing?"

"Sometimes. When she wants me to." Miroku raised a brow.

"Who wants you to?"

"The mirror."

"Oh."

"You won't know until you ask."

"What?"

"You won't know how she feels until you ask."

"I don't think I should..."

"You two have been through enough together for her to not be affected. Trust that loyalty to a loved one isn't everything you should be keen on keeping."

"What do you mean?"

"Secrets are never secrets for long. They have a way of appearing magickly...you know?"

"What?" Kanna smiled and walked ahead catching Kagura's arm. Miroku looked a bit worried.

"That's Kanna for you. A riddle after another. Always keeps me guessing." Kouga patted Miroku. "Now lets get you ready for the match."

Back at Kagome's dorm...

"Kagome what happened?" This was about the fifteenth time he'd asked.

"I told you I used the power and then they died and stuff." Kagome repeated.

"Not that! What happened with Naraku!"

"Why can't you just leave it alone? You never cared before!"

"Yes I did! I've always cared!"

"Chea, except when I was human! Oh wait I still am!"

"Are you sure?"

"What?" Kagome's heart began to beat harder. _Does he know?_

"I mean, maybe he did something to you to change you. You haven't been the same. Even your aura has changed."

"Nothing has changed! You never knew me enough to know the difference! And I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my aura!"

"Its not like I was ever close to it!"

"And with that attitude you'll never get near it!"

"Are we still talking about your aura?"

"You stupid man!" Kagome stormed out the room. She ran as she realized Sango's match was about to begin.


	16. Tun Tun Tuuuunnnn

**_(Hahaha...glad you liked that one...i'm sorry it was so short i just needed something posted...happy valentine's day...sorry i've been short on the story its just that i'm working on another one...heeee:-p)_**

_**Game. Set. Match.  
**What is up with that guy? Maybe I should just tell him. No! I can't tell him! _

"Oh my god! Kagome are you watching?" Kanna tightened her grip on Kouga. Kouga's eyes seemed ready to pop.

"Jeez, kid, you're going to kill me! Loosen up!" Kouga struggled to get free. Kagome rolled her eyes and kept her mind on the game.

Kagura attacked Sango with the winded blades, which Miroku sucked up with his wind tunnel. But was soon countered by Mikko's sword of Ala. Both teams jumped back.

"This is gonna be a good one." Sesshoumaru said walking up to the group. He caught Kagome's gaze, which lingered a while until the spell broke. Sango had slid half way across the fighting grounds. Kagome couldn't breath. She didn't know whether it was the latest attack on Sango or Sesshoumaru's intense gaze but either way she was uncomfortable.

Miroku strived to get close to Sango, to shield her but Kagura saw to that immediately. A sudden attack sprang Sango back to life.

"She should've just taken the hit straight on." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome, although the whole gang heard. Sango returned the attack with a throw of her weapon.

"Why? It's less damage if she dodges." Kagome responded eyeing Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. Mikko threw his sword at Sango.

"It may be but Miroku could've gotten closer. All she's doing is creating a bigger space between them." Kagome thought she heard something in his voice. Miroku began to suck it in with his wind tunnel and turned it to Kagura. Who dodged with her fans.

"Maybe they work better when they're apart." As if to make her point Miroku and Sango bumped into eachother almost costing them. "You see?"

"Its just a few kinks they have to work out. It doesn't help when you have someone like Kagura on your tail." Sesshoumaru countered. Kagura went after Miroku. Sango tried to protect him but was stopped short by Mikko. "If she just followed her gut instinct they could work peacefully. It isn't Miroku's clumsiness that's the problem. Its Sango's insecurity."

Kagome almost yelled, "Its not my-her insecurity at all! Sango can do it on her own!"

Mikko swung his retrieved sword. Sango blocked with her dagger. Miroku hit Kagura with his talismans. She cried out in pain.

"But she doesn't have to! She had Miroku there to help her! Why can't you see that?" Sesshoumaru also raised his voice.

"Guys, relax! It's just a simple match. Nothing will change. Miroku and Sango will still be together." Kouga replied, watching the tension rise.

"Not if _Miroku_ keeps being an idiot and bothering _Sango_." Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.

"No, ofcourse _he'll_ just let _Sango_ do what ever the hell she wants! Let her die! God forbid he try and save her!" Sesshoumaru yelled finally losing his temper. The world seemed at a stand still as Sango and Miroku thought of their next moves.

"I get the feeling you two aren't just talking about them anymore." Inuyasha said, Kikyo smiled as she watched both matches go on. On cue, Kagura threw her winded blades as Mikko attacked with his dragon of the wind.

"What does he care? He never seemed to care before!" Kagome seemed on the verge of tears.

"It would seem that way when she never bothered to listen to his true feelings!" Sesshoumaru countered, his voice lowering so. Sango went for her weapon and left Miroku on the opposite side.

"Well, I'm sorry when all one can hear is how much he hates humans!" She yelled unable to keep the tears from falling. Her face was red, she hated having this conversation in the middle of a cheering crowd. Yet no one but those seated close could see what was happening. Not that they were paying attention.

"He hates humans but he loves you!" Kagome's world began to spin. _Did he just admit..._

Sango threw the boomerang, getting a direct hit but making Kagura and Mikko move at just the right spot. Retrieving her weapon she thrust it again. Miroku opened his wind tunnel. Sango jumped on.

"What?" Kagome could barely speak.

Sesshoumaru was about to speak when a sudden uproar drowned out the conversation. Kagome turned to the fight. Sango was flying on her boomerang towards Kagura and Mikko, her sword drawn. Kagome's stomach tightened. She watched as time stood still. Sango's face turned to see if Kagome was watching. Their eyes met. Kagome saw the cold stare. One of pure hatred. Her body went cold as she saw Sango's eyes go red. Kagome blinked, Sango's eyes were on Kagura now. Their distance shortening faster and faster. Kagome could see the fear in Kagura's eyes. Kikyo threw Kagome her bow and an arrow. Kagome nodded and aimed at Sango. She closed her eyes and let the arrow fly. In her mind she saw the arrow hit the boomerang. She saw Sango's confused face. Opening them slowly she saw Sango on her feet, Kagura on the ground. Had she missed? No, apperantly Miroku had used his magick on Kagura and Mikko. Kagome searched for Sango's face, for those cold glaring eyes but Sango did not look her way.

_**The Switch  
**_"Sango and Miroku. Winners!" The crowd went wild. Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru who had also watched. _Did he see it? Did he see her eyes?_

"Okay, I'm confused. Does Miroku love Kagome or Sango?" Kouga interrupted the sudden silence in the corner.

"One things for sure Sango don't love Kagura." Inuyasha was lost in thought. Kagome looked at his clouded eyes and for a moment could see the resemblance between him and Sesshoumaru.

"Can I have my bow back?" Kikyo took it without asking and ran off. Shippo with a round of troops.

"Did you see where the arrow came from? They believe it to be sabotage." Shippo said.

"Sango would've won either way. No investigation is needed. If it happens again then you shall be alerted." Sesshoumaru's eyes stayed on Kagome.

"But Sess-"

"That's an order!" They nodded and ran back to their posts.

Kagome turned back to the field but Sango and Miroku had already left. An uneasy feeling came over Kagome and she suddenly realized Sesshoumaru was looking at her. Looking into his eyes she noticed he was going to say something. Kagome shook her head as if to stop him. She couldn't get involved. She didn't want to. It'd probably just end up with her heart broken in two pieces. She couldn't deal with the emotions for him yet. She still had to solve this new mystery. Kagome looked at her feet.

"I have to go and talk to Sango..." Kagome whispered, she didn't wait for his response she just left. Watching her go Sesshoumaru sighed deeply.

"Women huh?" Inuyasha intervented. "It won't get any better for you, I'll tell you that now."

Kouga told Kanna to follow Kagome. **_(so many K names...who came up with them?) _**Kanna nodded and trodded off. She didn't go with Kagome, she went to Kagura...

"Kagome!" She didn't have to turn to know it was Kikyo. Kagome wasn't in the mood for such a disturbance. As if reading her mind Kikyo smiled. "Gloves off this time."

"What's on your mind?" Kagome asked walking into the maze. For anybody watching it looked like an eerie illusion of twins walking in dead silence.

"You know its odd, how us looking alike almost like sisters are dating the two brothers of Asterisk Land. Isn't that something? The two most powerful humans date the two most powerful demons." Kikyo laughed, which eased Kagome's nerves.

"For one I'm not dating Sesshoumaru. For two, Inuyasha is a half demon. For three, I'm not a hu-" Kagome stopped dead. Kikyo watched her fearful expression.

"You're not what?" Kikyo's curiousity shown in her voice. "You're not human?"

Suddenly Kagome burst out a foolish confession to Kikyo who sat dumbfounded. Kagome wished she had never opened her mouth. Why was she telling Kikyo anyways? Wasn't she supposed to trust her friend? Wasn't Sango the first to know?

_She isn't your friend...not now...not ever..._Kagome gasped at the thought. _Where did that come from?_

She shook her head clearing the fog a bit. Kikyo watched her silently.

"Well, say something don't just look at me!" Kagome barked, Kikyo flinched. "Sorry, I just don't know what to do."

"You should prepare to die!" A third party ambushed the two girls. Caught off gaurd Kagome was struck to the floor. Kikyo on the other hand was fighting like hell. "That's her! Its the strong one!"

A dagger dug into Kikyo's flesh. She cried out in pain and confusion. A hand yanked her by her hair and dragged her off.

"What about this one?" Kagome tried to focus the blurry figure. "Kikyo is no good to us. Do what you want with her."

**_Black is Black.  
_**"Kagura?" Kanna opened the door quietly.

"I know whose behind Kagome's killers!" Kagura said suddenly. Kanna ran beside her.

"Too bad its too late!" Kanna and Kagura both gasped.

"Why?" Kanna asked.

"No time for explanations either, now die!" A shadow began to consume them. It entered their bodies playing scenes in their head. Driving them insane slowly, and bringing them to their death painfully. "Hahahahaha!"

"Lavinia Planitia! Rejection!" A sudden scream and dust took the place of the enemy or so Kagome thought. Looking at the place she saw herself! Realizing it was just a mirror reflection she sighed. Still the vision was horrible. Her white hair looked soft, her claws looked blood stained, and those eyes. She looked into her eyes in amazement then noticed the two golden ones watching her. She turned but there was no one. Slowly and quietly she turned back into her human self. She walked over to Kagura and Kanna whose eyes had gone a dark grey. "What's happening to you?"

"They're slowly dying." Sesshoumaru said, she noticed he had already been inside. _Did he see me?_

_So that's what she's been hiding. I declared my love before I knew...It doesn't change anything...does it?_

"Sesshoumaru, is there anything we can do?" Kagome's eyes were pleading. Sesshoumaru asked the nurses to bring the best healers.

Siyuri Sienchi, Neko, and Chalda surrounded the two girls.

"It will take some time. Even after we've sucked out the poison they'll need time to heal." Siyuri Sienchi said, the golden rim of her eyes fell on Kagome. "How strange..."

Kagome blushed under the scrutiny of her eyes but did not answer. She was still wondering if Sesshoumaru knew.

"What were they poisoned with?" Kouga asked. His face suddenly seemed exhausted, as if he'd been crying all night.

"Dark magick of the highest. I've never seen anything like it. It poisons your soul first and decays the body afterwards." Neko answered.

"Now if you don't mind, privacy is in order." Chalda shoed them out, shutting the door behind her.

"What happened yesterday?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was with Kikyo-" She gasped. "Kikyo!"

Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and, soon to catch up, Inuyasha followed after.

"Kikyo was taken. I guess Naraku's men couldn't tell me apart from Kikyo. They dragged her away. I barely escaped myself. I used the scroll of Elektra allowing me one of her powers. I chose teleport. I ended infront of the nursery room. I didn't know what was happening. I just hope she's alright." Kagome ran inside the forest. Trusting her gut to tell her where Kikyo might be.

"How'd you know they went this way?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a gut feeling. After so much that has happened I've learned to trust it." Kagome answered. She stopped dead in her tracks. Kikyo lay at the roots of a maple tree. Inuyasha pushed through and ran to her. Inuyasha suddenly stopped a smile danced on his lips. Kagome watched all three guys begin to sway with an unknown rythm.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome squeeked. A sudden melody reached her ears. Kagome fell to the floor in pain.

"You don't like it? The men like it very much. Yes they adore me." Her voice was as thin as paper and as deadly as a snake. She held her flute to Kagome. "Do you know who I am? No probably not. My sister wouldn't fit for such introductions."

Kagome didn't bother to hear the rest she stood and took out a scroll.

"Scroll of Elektra!" Pain shocked her as denial for such use played on.

"You won't leave me so soon. I need someone to play with me. I had Kikyo but she passed out a few minutes ago." Kagome turned to Kikyo, she watched in horror as black ink spilled from her wounds.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The lady laughed.

"So now you wish to know? I don't have much else planned so I guess I can introduce myself. I am Byakuya! Loyal to-" A sudden white spirit entered her. "What is this? So Kikyo has one last punch does she?"

Kagome concentrated. "Darkness living within hope!"

Kikyo attacked with another spell. Kagome tried her scroll again. This time gaining a bow and arrow. Kagome threw her bow and arrow to Kikyo. Kikyo aimed straight for the girl. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha attacked her while Kouga went after Kagome. She felt completely drained of everything. Being attacked while she was using the scroll twice and using a counter attack against this new enemy, Kagome was lucky she was even standing. At which point Kouga took from her gladly. He was too fast for her. He pounced and knocked the wind out of her. She looked over at Kikyo who also was having trouble keeping up with the men. Kagome felt her blood begin to boil, she knew she was becoming a demon again. How long could she keep doing that until it consumed her? Until she became a demon for good? Kagome's fear didn't stop her, though. A outraged cry escaped from her lips and she saw the world differently. Her sensed toned to the maximum she glared at Kouga.

_Easy Kagome...he's not your enemy...she is...Where'd she go?_

Byakuya stood behind her suddenly, putting the flute to her lips. She played the melody again. Kagome fell in pain.

"Foolish girl!" Kouga said, as if speaking for Byakuya. "You know what song this is? Its the Song of Seperation! It brings the torment you have inside and uses it against you. Usually on half demons, but Inuyasha is spared only by my power. You on the other hand I can't let go so easily. You must suffer! After killing my brother!"

Kagome struggled to keep conscious. "I didn't kill-an-anyone!"

"LIAR!" Kouga roared and kicked her in the stomach. Kagome coughed. "Do you feel the agony? You don't know which one you are? Whether human or demon? You can be both and that is very unique but at such a terrible price! You are darkened now as you were at birth. One can never change their colors. You may be kind outside but inside you're as black as night! You're so confused, you say you're not this demon! Of course you are! You are his daughter why wouldn't you be?"

Kagome took out the scroll of Isabel. Using all the strength she could she called on its power bringing forth the Eagle of the Wind. The music was drowned out by the Eagle's cry. Kagome rolled off trying to get close enough to Kikyo.

"Trying to run?" Byakuya yelled. "It won't do any good demon! You will die here in this pathetic demon waste land. No need to worry about Sesshoumaru, I have good things planned for him!"

She saw Kagome dash behind a tree. "Miss me miss me now you gotta DIE!"

"How childish you are! And how weak! You couldn't even hold your form long enough to fight me!" Byakuya chopped down the tree. Kikyo lay holding her side smiling up to her. "What?"

"Surprise!" Kagome held an arrow pointed at the face of Byakuya. "Tell me who sent you?"

"You dare order me!" Byakuya put the flute to her lips. But before she could blow Kagome called out, "Arrow of Beo-Saight!"

A blaze of fire struck the demon. Kagome and Kikyo chanted away and soon found themselves back in the forest. Kikyo and Kagome checked the guys to see if they were fine. After a few minutes of water splashing they began to wake.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked, Kagome turned to see his amazed expression. She noticed that she had not yet transformed back. _Oh no!_

Sesshoumaru watched her, his breathing uneven. "You're a demon?"

**_XOX  
_**"Inuyasha!" Kikyo mumbled before she collapsed. Inuyasha held her as he ran for the nursery. Kouga followed leaving Sesshoumaru with Kagome.

"You're in no condition for this and neither am I." Kagome said getting up. Sesshoumaru spun her around and kissed her. At first it was small, tender, loving. But when lips parted and tongues met they lost all control. She felt how much he needed her, wanted her and she wanted him too. No, she needed him. Sesshoumaru pulled away slowly, his hand on the small of her back, the other in her soft hair. He watched her. Looking into his eyes she saw the love, the rare thing he hardly ever showed.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He whispered, drawing her close to him.

"What color are they?"

"Blue." Kagome stiffened. Sesshoumaru looked at her again.

"I'm not doing this because your a demon, Kagome! I've had these feelings for before I found out." He said.

"I-we should really change." Kagome looked at herself. "How will it look when people see me like this?"

"They'll think you're beautiful." Sesshoumaru caressed her cheek. As they shared another kiss, Kagome felt herself change back to herself. She pulled away and examined herself. "See now you have some use for me."

"I already had a use for you."

"Yeah you and your aura." Kagome laughed a laugh that eased their nerves. "C'mon how 'bout a shower?"

"You wanna go first?" Kagome asked, a smile played on Sesshoumaru's lips.

"How about we share?" Kagome blushed and nudged him in the ribs. "Kagome, we still need to talk."

"I know. Not now okay?" Sesshoumaru kissed her again and nodded.

After showering and dressing Kagome joined Sesshoumaru to the nursery. The healers had done all they could, now they were working on Kikyo. She was affected a lot more than Kanna or Kagura having been wounded.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha barked as soon as he saw her.

"Well, hello to you too!" Kagome replied.

"Don't you take that tone with-"

"I'd advice you to back off Inuyasha before you die without seeing Kikyo again!" Inuyasha tensed and began to cry. "I can't lose her."

He clung to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. Kagome shrugged.

Sesshoumaru finally got Inuyasha off and looked him in the eye. Kagome waited for his encouraging words.

"Don't you ever-ever in your life do that again! You hear me?" He growled. Inuyasha cringed and more tears fell. A fist came up and knocked Sesshoumaru on the head.

"Insensitive fool! It's okay Inuyasha, it'll be alright." Kagome rocked him on the chair. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Inuyasha.

"Who did this do you know?" Siyuri Sienchi asked.

"Byakuya...I think." The room went silent. Even Inuyasha looked up to see their reactions. Siyuri Sienchi, Neko, and Chalda began chanting again. "Why? Who is that?"

"Where is Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked all of a sudden. Shippo looked up, finally some attention.

"She's gone. She left after the match. There was an urgent message she said. Miroku went with her." Sesshoumaru sent Shippo for some gaurds.

"What's going on? Sesshoumaru? What aren't you telling me?" Kagome was suddenly afraid of what she might learn.

"Byakuya is Sango's sister!" Sesshoumaru blurted out loud. "I should've known! She's been there all along. Her and Miroku."

Kagome felt light headed.

_Did he just say-? Sango wouldn't try to kill me..._

Kagome thought back to all the past incidents. Sango was always there in the maze, the tunnel, the bedroom, all the times Kagome had found Sango first. Kagome felt the room go dark. It wasn't until she saw Sesshoumaru above that she knew she had fainted.

"Sir, the Demon Slayers Village is a week away from here." She couldn't open her eyes.

"Round up a few officers. We're paying a visit to them!" She felt him kiss her cheek and leave. "We leave tomorrow."

Kagome felt Neko's power on her telling her to sleep. In any other condition she would have but not now. She needed her rest. The sun was barely setting when Kagome stirred back into the world. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Wanting to sleep somemore Kagome turned on her side. She was met by two dead grey eyes.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Kanna asked. Kagome felt some of the blood circulate again.

"Yes!" Kagome whispered.

"I think you oughta know and so does she. Everything is messed up. You are the only one that can clean this up. You are the only one that doesn't know-" She broke off.

"That doesn't know why I'm going to kill Sesshoumaru?" Kagome finished for her.

"Yes. This is taking a lot out of me but I need to show you. So listen and watch closely." Kanna said. Kagome felt a rush of excitement.

She looked into Kanna's mirror and was lost into the past...

**_Blur  
_**_The woman in Kagome's dreams appeared, Inuyasha's mother. Her face was contorted pain._

_"What will you do with him?" She asked Sesshoumaru's father. "Will you kill him?"_

_"I can't. He is my son. He is our son." He said. _

_"But my sister has given birth to the twins. The prophecy is coming true."_

_"No! We'll just have to kill them! Kill them all!" _

_"Please! I promised you if you ever did that again...if you ever..."_

_"My life is yours as well as yours is mine. A life for a life. Our debt has long been repaid." She looked away. The image blurred and Kagome saw the blood spilled by his sword. Yet out in the corner two young girls stood watching. There was Kagome, the demon Kagome, and there was Sango, an evil Sango. The younger Kagome watched the young Sango kill the girl that looked so much like Sango._

_Inuyasha's mother stopped infront of the two. Her eyes full of tears. _

_"Kagome? You are the lock." Kagome stared up at her silently. Sango stood and ran away. "And she is the key. I can't kill you. You are both a part of me."_

_Naraku stood behind her. "My daughter."_

_"No, you cannot have her! You'll use her for your own will! You and my sister are banished! You hear me!" Sesshoumaru's father stepped in and cut along Naraku's back. The image blurred again. Kagome blinked back tears, the image changed. She saw them arguing. _

_"You gave birth to his children?" Sesshoumaru's father was enraged._

_"Yes, that's why I couldn't kill her." She held Kagome protectively behind her._

_"But that girl isn't even yours! She sprouted out Naraku's own flesh!" He stopped. "Is that why he thinks she is the key?"_

_"My sister must've confused him!" _

_"That child is going to grow up to kill my son." _

_"No she won't. She'll stop it! They both will!"_

_"No, Sango will open the door! The gates of hell will open!"_

_"And Kagome will close them!"_

_"By killing Sesshoumaru!"_

_"He's just being sacrificed for the good of mankind!"_

_"No! If he dies all demons die with him!"_

_"But if he lives hell will reign on Earth!"_

_"I cannot kill all demons just to save a bunch of no good humans!" The image contorted and Kagome was back._

She saw Kanna on the floor. Helping her up she lay Kanna on the bed. Kagome cried silently for a few minutes. _So the fate of the world lies amongst us._  
Kagome felt lost. The whole world crashed down on her and there was no one to help. She didn't want to kill Sesshoumaru. She loved him.

_But he doesn't know that...yes he does...you never said it...he never did either..._

Kagome forgot all else and went to Sesshoumaru's room. She thought him to be asleep but he stirred almost too quickly.

"Kagome? What's wrong have you been crying?" Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome, ready to comfort her. He was surprised when she kissed him. He closed his eyes and responded. She untied his sash. He blinked and looked at her. Kagome didn't say anything. She let her kissing do the talking. Sesshoumaru began to undress her as well. She began walking forward making him walk back. Alarms began to ring in his mind but he ignored them. "Kagome-"

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. I love you." He caught sight of her body in the moonlight.

"I want you to-"

"Nothings stopping you..." Sesshoumaru groaned, buring himself in her.

"I love you, Kagome!"


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sorry I'm sooo late on all this stuff...senior year...senior paper...and senior crap!!! Anyways heres as close as i come to anything anymore enjoy..._**

**Dawn.  
**Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed, his breathing fair, and his arms were locked around her. Kagome watched this beautiful man as he slept. She wondered if this was a first for him._ If it is it might be his last. _Kagome stuffed the thought away. She wouldn't let this moment be ruined. She would not allow herself to think of the world, of how little time she had. For now time had stopped. For now everything was as it should have been. Kagome was safe. Sesshoumaru loved her. And her bestfriend had not betrayed her loyalty. The sun shined on his skin the golden glow giving his skin an air of softness. Kagome smiled and snuggled in closer. She couldn't believe what she had done. She tried to remember last night. Every thought, kiss, and ripple of passion came to her mind. It had been wonderful. He had been wonderful. She tried to sneak away to take a shower but stopped. The little distance between them gave her full view of Sesshoumaru's ahem anatomy. She blushed harshly. Kagome breathed and tried to move away without waking him. Sesshoumaru's grip tightened as if in protection. Did he even know? Kagome began to pet his tail, and stroke his chest.

"We'll stay in a bed a lot later if you keep doing that. Of course I don't mind." Kagome withdrew her hand and looked into those eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened then widened in surprise.

"What?" Kagome asked, she looked behind her extinctively.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful." Sesshoumaru was mesmerized by the sudden mix of red and blue in Kagome's eyes. She seemed so calm so at peace. She seemed in love. "Kagome?"

"Hmm." Kagome snuggled under his chin.

"Do you-did you-?" He didn't know how to make the question.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Kagome asked out of the blue. Sesshoumaru stiffened but relaxed instantly.

"Of course I did." He lifted her head and kissed her. A few minutes later ahem-ahem they were up and ready to go.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru stopped her as she got dressed.

Kagome didn't meet his gaze for fear of what she might see there. _Do you know Sesshoumaru? Did you know this whole time?_

"We're going to go stop Sango, and Naraku. Its okay though. Everything is going to be alright."

"Nothing is going to be alright. I don't think I'm strong enough. I mean my father is trying to kill me, my friend is trying to kill me, and I am fated to kill y-" She looked up to see if Sesshoumaru was still there. _That's right. I am going to kill him. He's not going to die or disappear. He will be killed, murdered by me. But I love him!_

"Kagome? Are you okay? Who are you fated to kill?" Kagome went pale. "You know what forget it. Just forget it. We'll deal with everything one step at a time. I'll be here. I won't leave you."

"How I wish you wouldn't." Kagome whispered.

The horses were set and the army for the capture was ready to go by the time Sesshoumaru came down to the front. General Azazu made his way to him. His deep voice rumbled as harshly as his feet when he walked.

"We're all ready and waiting sir. No one will attack unless its by your command, sir. Lead the way." Sesshoumaru mounted his horse with Kagome by his side. Little by little she began to resemble the demon that she had hidden away all her life. If the others noticed they didn't say anything in respect of Sesshoumaru. Before they rode on Sesshoumaru turned to his men.

"Demons, humans, and ladies, we are there for Sango's capture and Miroku. Do not be fooled. They are enemies until proven otherwise! No one is to attack unless a threat is issued. Wait for my signal or General Azazu's! Is that clear?"

The crowd shouted a 'ooorah' in response. They galloped away.

**_Family  
_**"I can't believe it! You did what?" Naraku fumed.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing has changed." Sango waved his anger off. "They'll be here and when they get here we'll have them over for dinner."

"You must kill Kagome!" Naraku leered at her, Miroku stood off on the side with the other lady.

"No I want Sesshoumaru." Sango yelled, Naraku slapped her. "You fool if you kill him then my plan will be ruined!"

Sango held her cheek. "Watch yourself Naraku, you hold too many against you already to make an enemy right now."

"You wouldn't dare betray me. Now kill the wretched girl. Her death will be Sesshoumaru's undoing."

At the gates an army of Asterisk Land entered and stayed at the gates. Two figures mounted off and walked towards the castle. The kingdom deserted, except for the few demons lingering about feasting on the dead corpses. Kagome reached behind her and armed herself with her bow. Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword. Shippo knocked on the door and ran all the way back to the army. The door creaked open. The silence hung over the air, so suffocating, so consuming it hurt to breathe.

"We are here for the arrest of Sango and Miroku. They are accused of betrayal to the king!" Sesshoumaru's voice echoed deeply into the halls.

"Sango!" Kagome saw a shadow move swiftly by the stairs. Sesshoumaru saw one on the opposite side. Unintentially they split. Kagome went to the east, and Sesshoumaru to the far west corridor. Kagome checked behind the swaying drapes that hung and smelled of death. Her demon instincts were kicking in. She was becoming more and more aware of how her body began to give in to it. She noticed how she began to enjoy the feel of it more. Kagome sniffed the air. It was Miroku.

"Don't shoot Kagome." He came from behind a door. Kagome kept her arrow pointed at his heart.

"Why?"

"Kagome, please."

"Why did you do it? How could you?"

"It wasn't my fault. I love her. Anything to make her happy. Even if I do take my step sister's life." Kagome gasped. Her world began to spin. _What did he just say?_

"Wh-what did you say?" Kagome's gaurd was let down.

"Naraku is my father. That lady with the whistle is my mother. Father gave her that flute thing to control you and me. Me, a half demon, and you, a full demon. Please, Kagome. I have grown up known this. I have kept it from my father but I cannot keep it from you. Not anymore. Kagome please don't make me hurt you."

"Who-who told you tha?" Kagome felt the air leave her lungs. She had two brothers. One who was completely human and the other who understood how tortured her soul was. Tears began to form unwillingly. She was trying hard not to cry so she was surprised when hot liquid began to stream down her cheeks.

"My mother. Your mother's sister. We would've been related either way. Kagome just turn. Run away I won't say anything. I already have a corpse to take your place. Please Kagome. I'm asking you as a brother would his sister."

"You have to stop Sango. We have to stop Sango."

"Kagome don't make me do this, please!" Miroku begged one last time. Kagome armed herself again. Both tortured and torn. Hating that they were put on this earth only to fight one another.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Me too." Miroku whispered.


	18. The END! FINALLY RIGHTcookie!

**_Yea, you liked dat one didn't you! yea! cookie! yea, its like i left and then i came back and i like left a big thing and i didn't finish it but then i did...or am...or watever...okay...i've been trying to catch up on my own story...hahaha...yea...O.o...okay here goes..._**

**_enTRAPment  
_**Kagome aimed for Miroku but did not fire. How long had he known this and kept it from her? How long had he tried to massacre his own sister for the love of Sango? They hadn't known eachother that long had they? Maybe they had. Kagome looked at his face. He didn't resemble her at all. Not really. Maybe it was just a trap. A common trap. Yeah, that could be it. Kagome seemed determined now. Miroku placed his hand before him tears now flooding his face. Kagome froze. Maybe it wasn't a trap. She shook her head. _I have to do this! _Miroku was about to unleash his wind tunnel when an arrow fired and stopped it immediately. Kagome was surprised to see that the arrow was not her own but Kikyo's. She turned to see Kikyo standing behind her.

"You had better go to Sesshoumaru than waist your time with family problems. Trust me they'll never be solved. Just grit your teeth and admit you have a crazy family and everything will be better next family reunion." Kikyo smiled. "I'll take care of him. Inuyasha is helping his brother as best he can. But I do believe it is more your fight than his."

Kagome smiled and nodded her farewell. Running to the opposite end as fast she could she heard the sounds of a struggle. She was getting closer and the sounds were getting louder. Inuyasha burst through the door and hit the wall. Kagome stopped to make sure he was alright before she entered. Sesshoumaru was in a hand to hand battle with Naraku. Both were taking hits as well as giving them. Kagome's aunt stood watching muttering a chant that helped Naraku. Kagome aimed her arrow at the woman.

"Hiraikos!" Sango attacked without mercy. Kagome was outnumbered; two to one. Sesshoumaru and Kagome found themselves back to back. No way out. The three surrounded them. Naraku's demonic power held Sesshoumaru captive. When Kagome tried to free him her aunt played the deadly tune. Both were trapped with no one to help them. Naraku lay Sesshoumaru on a stone compound. Kagome was handed a long sword. Sango smiled a wicked smile. It was all coming together. Everything in place.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cut Kagome's aunt she lay limp on the floor. Sango and Naraku turned to him.

"Sango take care of him!" Naraku yelled. Sango brought up her sword and struck with a hard blow. Everyone went still. Kagome could not believe what she had just seen. Sango hadn't even tried to aim for Inuyasha she simply struck Naraku. Betrayal and contempt held in his eyes and fury in his power. "How dare you?! After I brought you up as one of my own."

"Please do you really expect me to have any sympathy, love, or respect for Kagome's father? Not even father she is simply a part of you sprung from your own disgusting flesh. You gave her the power to open the gates by simply killing your love's only son." Sango stood above him watching as the blood slowly left his body. His very soul etching its way out of the wounds. Kagome took this opportunity to walk over to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome what is she talking about?" Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome bit her lip and handed him his sword. _Should I tell him?_ "Kagome!"

"Sango, we had a deal!" Naraku hissed with his last breaths of life.

"No! You had a deal with the devil. I had a plan all my own. You see by sacrificing you I can take back that power you handed to Kagome and instead open the gates myself and recieve immortality as well as rule over all!"

**_Gates Of Hell_**  
"Sango you mustn't! You don't know what you want it might kill you! Please! Just forget all of this and come with me. They'll never find us!" Miroku appeared at the door. Sango was enraged.

"God Kagome I didn't know you lacked the balls to even kill your fake step brother." Sango yelled. Miroku's hurt expression didn't go unnoticed. "Its okay you believed we were sisters as well. Let me show you how its really done! Hiraikos!"

Miroku was cut down. He reached out and opened up his wind tunnel in the process. Sango smiled, a most wicked smile plastered on her face. She reached for her sword once again and cut off his hand. Kagome turned away. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Sango. Kikyo kept her arrow aimed on Sango as well. Sesshoumaru stood and placed himself infront of Kagome. With her tongue Sango cleared the blood off the blade.

"I hope you took notes." Her eyes glanced at Kagome but only for a second as Naraku began to stir. "You know all of it was a lie Kagome. The only thing true of what you saw was that Naraku is your father and Miroku your brother. Now literally a half brother!"

Her dark crisp laugh gave Kagome new chills. "How could you? He loved you! How could you do this to me I thought we were friends."

"We were never friends! I looked up to Naraku as a father and he shunned me away because of you! I looked to my mother and she got killed by Sesshoumaru's father! Yes, I am Sesshoumaru's sister! Inuyasha's half sister! I am the one with the power to open the gate!" As Sango revealed all this she began to transform. Her hair as white as Sesshoumaru's, her eyes as golden as Inuyasha's, a curl of fur crossed her chest; Kagome gaped at the now full demon Sango. She looked exactly like a mixture of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru without abandoning her Sango look. "Hahahaha! That's not even the twisted part Kagome. Do you kow why I wanted you to kill Sesshoumaru? So he would die knowing the woman that loved him had killed him, and you would live on knowing that and your soul would decay from the inside."

"But why? He's your brother?" Kagome croaked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Because I love him! Because I love him and I cannot have him! He is my brother! I cannot have my brother as my lover! And you took away my father's love! I wanted you all to pay! And now you will, once Naraku's blood is drained the gates will open. The power will be given to me and I will have my chance to get my revenge. I will prove to Naraku that I would have been a better daughter than you could ever be Kagome! And I will have Sesshoumaru at my side dead or alive, he will be my lover!"

Thunder roared from behind the clouds, lightning flashed creating eerie shadows across the walls, and the rain fell in waves striking anything below it. Naraku was slowly trying to crawl away. Sango stepped on him. Kagome was trembling. How could Sango have fooled her so badly? She didn't believe it. She didn't have to kill Sesshoumaru.

"Sango how did you make it all so real?" Kagome squeaked from behind Seshoumaru.

"Amateur, simple spells. Kana is a bit retarded when it comes to her mirror she doesn't know how to tell from the fake premonitions. It was easy to plant all that mumbo jumbo. It would have been easier to kill you if Naraku didn't want you to stay alive so he could change you to your honest state of a pathetic demon. All those visions all those memories were mine. They were my memories. You were so stupid to believe in them. I couldn't understand why Naraku cared for someone like you but I guess it was just the power you held. But in a few minutes I shall be the stronger and you will be dead!"

A sudden silence crept upon them. The shadows hovered and swiveled about the room. Cracks began to form around them and the room began to get cold. Whispers of demons came from dark corners and howlings escaped through the windows. Candles began to blaze at amazing heights the heat of which no one could feel because it was way too cold. Kagome turned into a demon and got on her defenses. They watched Sango as her smile got more crooked, her eyes a little brighter, her essence filled with evil.

"The Gates of Hell! Welcome home Kagome!" Sango roared with laughter. It was finally happening. Sango would rule as Goddess of the Underworld. The whispering came to a halt and together they began to speak.

"Who disturbs our slumber?" A ghastly smell arose after they spoke. Sango stepped forward speaking to the darkness around her.

"It is I Sango! I am your new master. Give me your power and I shall give you the world to trample on. As a sacrifice I offer you these pathetic animals you see scattered before me." She yelled.

"Know this, the power you seek is a strong one if you are not strong enough it will kill you slowly but surely. For you will recieve our power all we ask in return is for a worthy host if not we will take your soul and eat your body from the inside out. Do you still wish to obtain this power?" They howled in reply.

"Yes, please I am a worthy one. Please. Take me!" Sango fell to her knees. The sudden silence filled the room again. In a gush of wind they entered her. The evil aura making all of them sick. It was too much. Even Kagome fell faint. The power was immence but Sango allowed it to enter her without struggle. "Yes! YES!"

The storm outside raged on. Sango stood after a while. She looked at her hands and smelled the fresh air. A pebble was disturbed in the direction of Kagome and Sango remembered what she wanted to do the most with this power. Sesshoumaru turned into a dog and jumped at Sango only to be flung by his tail out the window. Inuyasha tried with his sword and struck her on her cheek. Sango smiled with one hand she sent a fireball at him. It was only Kikyo and Kagome now. Kikyo fired her sacred arrows at Sango. They burned her but only for a short while. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha with the help of Kikyo and jumped out the window caught by Sesshoumaru.

"Hahaha! You think you can run from me!? I own this world! I own the darkness! Soon I shall own your souls!!!" Sango jumped down leaving a huge crater in her wake. Kagome concentrated on a spirit shield as Kikyo fired her arrows. It struck the heart letting loose a ghostly light. It hovered infront of Kagome.

"Take my power..." It whispered.

"Naraku?" She gasped. The spirit shield faltered. The dodged the powerball just in time. Kagome felt the sudden jolt of electricity that must have been her father's soul power. Turning into a giant firefox.

"Ohahahaha! You want to play. Alright lets play!" Sango turned into the twotail fox demon. Their fangs were sharp and their claws batted against eachother fiercly. Try as she may Kagome couldn't keep up completely. Sango charged and knocked Kagome to the floor. She watched as Sango crept up slowly, stalking its prey before it attacked. Sango opened her mouth ready to pounce but she stopped. She howled in pain and began striking herself against the large castle. Slowly she turned back into her human version. Kagome changed as well. They all watched as blood began to spill from Sango's self-inflicted wounds. As she began to chew her arms off and pull off her hair. The whisperers came back.

"You are not worthy of our power." They said and went on to finish her off. Sango's screams were louder than the lightning that struck at her side. Sesshoumaru stood and took his sword from his hilt. He walked over to her quickly and cut off her head. The screaming stopped but her body still decayed into complete nothingness.

**_Epilogue_**  
The sun shown brightly. Classes were over for this semester and the gang was all by the little pond swimming. Sesshoumaru held on to Kagome as they watched Inuyasha and Kikyo swimming and Kana and Koga race through the forest. It was then at that moment that Sesshoumaru felt it right to take Kagome away. Into a quiet part of the woods. Leaves fell around them and the wind blew in from the side making Kagome look even more beautiful in her demon form. A form she had come to liking ever since the fight with Sango.

"What's up?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, I love you." He got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

They were married, Sesshoumaru was made a knight and so was Kagome for her chivalrous effort in saving the world. And the kingdom now had a King and Queen and soon to come a prince. They smiled and cheered and loved unknown to them that the Gates of Hell had never been closed since that day...


End file.
